Left Behind
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: This is a sidestory to Something Wicked This Way Comes, in which after Harry's apparent "death", his friends must find a way to go on with their lives. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Beginning

**Left Behind, **or a sidestory to **Something Wicked This Way Comes**

When I decided that I'd join the _Harry Potter Twilighted_ fanfiction express, it recieved lots of attention. But since the story is going to center mostly on Harry, we're going to need a second story, which centers on those who he left behind when he disappeared.

And since EVERYONE seems to want me to talk about what happened to the others, I'd figure I give it a go; before I do that, here's the summary: After Harry's apparent "_death_", Jacquel, Ron, Hermione, and the others must find a way to go on with their lives and try to survive in a wizarding world that is gripped by war and death.

Some main parts of the story:

1. Jacquel's family drama will shock everyone to the core!

2. Ron and Hermione will not date each other.

3. The Order of the Phoenix will be forced to disband and various members will be in serious trouble.

4. Dumbledore is bad.

5. After the Dark Lord dies, his Death Eaters are tried and most are executed. Also, many pureblood families will lose their fortunes unless they swear to allow muggleborns and half-bloods to exist in the wizarding world.

6. The Dursleys are blamed for Harry's problems and are sent to jail.

7. The Knights gain a new and possibly controversial leader.

These are the main points, but there will be other things in it as well. But there's very littl ementioon of Harry in Forks, just memories that the kids have of him.

So watch for this story to come out soon!

This is the side story to SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES! So without further ado, here's MY answer to the _Harry Potter_/_Twilight _crossover frenzy!

Also, I wanted to say this little piece: I don't own anything but this story, as _Harry Potter_ is the property of J. K. Rowling and _Twilight _is the property of Stephenie Meyer and I cannot write like they do.


	2. Harry's Death

Hello, and welcome to the official first chapter of my new story, "Left Behind". This story begins with _Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix_, when they fought in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius Black, Harry's beloved godfather, is zapped by Bellatrix and he falls into the Veil of Death, as is described in page 806 of OOTP. Harry, filled with grief and anger at the very sight of losing Sirius, does something that will forever change his life and the lives of everyone around him, not to mention the entire wizarding and muggle worlds at that.

And this is what happens to the people who Harry had left behind when he jumped through the veil.

* * *

Chapter 1 of **Left Behind**

(note: italicized parts are from **Something Wicked This Way Comes**)

_Harry watched Sirius fall through the veil. He still couldn't believe that his beloved godfather was gone. He couldn't believe that Sirius was gone and his last chance at having a family was now gone. He would have to go back to the hated Dursleys._

_But then it was like his body decided to take directions from someone else. He was finished living his life the way Dumbledore wanted him to live. He was tired of fighting a wizard who wanted to kill him._

_So he ran towards the veil. He saw it as a chance to escape from the pressures of being a hero. Lupin saw him and tried to hold him back. "Harry, no! Don't do this!" he cried out. But Harry was done listening to adults who seemed to not care about him. As Harry threw himself into the veil, the last thing he heard was a cry. "HARRY!!!"_

Lupin threw himself to the ground and began crying. He couldn't believe that both Sirius and Harry were gone and he was the last one standing. It was just too much for him to handle right now.

Tonks came rushing to him and said, "What happened, Remus?"

"He's gone, Tonks," said Lupin. "Harry's gone." He cried even harder than before.

At that, most of the Order had crowded into the room, not believing what they had just heard. Harry Potter dead? This was something that they did not foresee happening. There was no way that THAT could be happening at all, not as far as he was concerned.

Dumbledore came to the veil and said, "What happened here?"

"It's Harry," said Kingsley. "Harry jumped through the veil and took his own life."

"My goodness, this is such a terrible tragedy," said Dumbledore. "To lose Harry, when he has just begun to live, that is quite a tragedy indeed."

"Yes, an unbearable tragedy indeed," the Dark Lord sneered as he entered the room. "I have no prophecy, and your Chosen Hero is dead. Alas, your efforts to stop me have failed." He took his Death Eaters and they left.

Moody said, "We shall head home and figure how best to break the sad news of Harry's death to any remaining family that he has left." And they all headed back to #12 Grimmauld Place, where 7 distraught children, a grieving werewolf, and several angry members of the Order of the Phoenix had a fierce argument with a headmaster that seemed to not care about Harry's sad fate.

And that happened the same time as Harry and Sirius reunited in the woods in America. They had both fallen into the veil and ended up near La Push, where they met a werewolf named Jacob Black.

But that is another story.

* * *

And with that, the story begins.

I now plan to write the chapters concerning Harry in "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_" and anything concerning his friends will happen here. Also, anything concerning Harry in this story will be just flashbacks and memories, as Harry will not be featured in this story.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	3. They Mourn His Untimely Death

Here is the second chapter of my new story, "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "death", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

* * *

Chapter 2 of **Left Behind**

The next day found Jacquel staring at the spot where her friend Harry used to sit whenever they ate their meals in the Great Hall. She, Ron, and Hermione were just too upset to talk at all. Seamus said to them, "Is it true that Harry just took his own life right after that convict uncle of his was zapped by Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yeah," said Neville. "That b*tch is so gonna pay for his death."

Dean then said, "But why would she zap Harry and kill him?"

"She's insane," said Neville. "You can't not believe that a woman like her could be so brainwashed that she would actually zap two people and laugh while she zapped them."

Very soon, Dumbledore came to the front of the school. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. _What was he going to say_, Jacquel wondered. _Would he tell us the truth about how Harry died, or would he try to sugarcoat it_?

Dumbledore stood before the students and said, "Last night, we received word of a terrible tragedy and today, we are experiencing a terrible loss. One of our fellow students has been murdered."

Gasps from the students, teachers, and staff followed this announcement.

Dumbledore continued, "And while the Minister doesn't want you to know the truth behind how he died, I feel that for you to not know the truth would be an insult to his memory. Therefore, you all have the right to know how he died. Harry Potter was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Here, most of the students groaned and some of the girls started crying. Jacquel and Hermione were among the girls who cried.

Dumbledore then said, "And that is quite an unfortunate event indeed in the history of Hogwarts. Harry was ever the hero who has saved our school many times. In his first year, he fought Lord Voldemort and gained the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second year, he fought off a giant basilisk and saved Hogwarts from certain disaster. In his third year, he fought off 100 dementors all by himself. In his fourth year, he fought Lord Voldemort once again and won despite the fact that his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, was killed by the Dark Lord."

Jacquel sighed and thought of the good time she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had. Now he was dead. Harry was never coming back. But another question presented itself to her: _who was going to take care of Hedwig, Harry's beloved owl_? Surely she couldn't use her to send a message home to the Dursleys; Vernon would shoot her on the spot. And there was no other owl they would dare use at all.

Dumbledore concluded with these words, "But now he is gone, and yet he taught us one thing: while we all may come from different worlds and have different views about magic, we all have the same heart. And so, we dedicate this evening to a man who gave his life for the good of the wizarding world."

Very soon, the hangings in the Great Hall changed to the Gryffindor colors of Red and Yellow. But the hangings were black and a somber dinner followed Dumbledore's speech.

During that time, no one talked; and Malfoy didn't taunt the group at all. But he did say to Jacquel, "You're gonna pay for all the trouble you caused for my family." Jacquel gasped and stared at Ron. He grew angry. Hermione didn't respond at all.

But at #12 Grimmauld Place, an angry Molly Weasley had just found out about Harry's tragic death. She couldn't believe that he was gone forever. Molly resolved to confront Dumbledore about this. She would not rest until the old man had gotten what he deserved.

And that happened the same time as Harry and Sirius went with Jacob to La Push.

But that is another story.

* * *

Another chapter ends, but in a sense, the story has really begun.

In the next chapter, you will see what happened to make Molly Weasley do what she usually does best whenever she finds out that something bad has happened to Harry: FREAKING OUT COMPLETELY!!!

Also, you'll see how Sean and his Knights take down the Dark Lord and how and why Sean died and his history, which was entertwined with that of the evil wizard.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	4. Sean Kills Voldemort & Ends Everything

Here is the third chapter of my new story, "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, we'll get to see how Sean defeated Lord Voldemort and why he died.

* * *

Chapter 3 of **Left Behind**

_That night at #12 Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley was very very angry. She said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST THREW HIMSELF BEHIND THAT VEIL AND TOOK HIS OWN LIFE???"_

_Dumbledore said, "He was just upset about Sirius's death and he just jumped to his own death."_

_Molly snapped. "YOU HORRIBLE MAN! YOU LET HARRY GO OFF TO HIS DEATH!!! I SHALL WRING YOUR NECK!!!"_

_And as the angry Weasley matriarch argued with Dumbledore, Jacquel, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. The news of Harry's apparent death broke out and most of the students had already gone to bed, all upset because of Harry's rumored death._

_Jacquel said, "I can't believe Harry's gone."_

_"I know," said Ron. "Why did he have to leave us? It's not fair!" Neville began to cry._

_"I wonder what will happen to us since Harry's gone and Lord Voldemort could be out there, ready to terrorize the Wizarding world," said Hermione._

_Unknown to them, Sean Michael Black and the Black Knights quickly surprised the Dark Lord and captured many Death Eaters. Sean fought the Dark Lord and killed him, but he was severely injured and soon died of his injuries. The Wizarding world celebrated that victory but mourned for the death of its true hero, who would not give up until he had accomplished his goal of killing the Dark Lord. _

And now for the moment when Sean kills the Dark Lord:

Sean and several of his Knights were sitting at the table at their favorite restaurant, all talking about what they planned to do next. Solomon said, "Well, since Harry is gone, I guess we'll have to take this unexpected chance and fight the Dark Lord."

"I agree wholeheartedly," said Gladys. "With Harry gone, the Dark Lord will have to focus on Sean. After all, he's who the Dark Lord really wants."

"And why is that?" asked Tyrone.

Sean said, "Because once upon a time I was the happiest boy in the world. I had my whole life ahead of me. I was with the boy I loved…"

"Since when were you gay?" cried Xavier?

"Shut up and let him tell his story," cried Solomon. "It matters not if Sean is gay or not."

Sean then continued, "And then the Dark Lord shows up and Regulus's mother forces him to join him. I was furious and went to take back my beloved when I was captured and forced to take the Dark Mark as well. But Regulus comforted me and we...well, gotta keep it clean; kids are present..."

Jadis nodded.

Sean then said, "Within a few months, it was 1979 and Reggie and I planned to escape from the Dark Lord. Jadis was in on the plot to help us. but that idiot Peter Pettigrew ratted us out and the Dark Lord chased after us. He killed Regulus; Reggie was only 18 when he died. I was heartbroken and alone, and then I struck a stunning blow to the evil wizard's heart, saying that the next time we met, I would kill him.

"And then I went back to my father, stepmother and younger brother and stayed until I gave birth to Quinston and Caspian. I then hid their existence and begged Seamus not to reveal them or who their mother really was."

"And then you met Lindsey and had the other children," Jadis finished for him. She said, "And now that we understand why Sean was so angry and he wanted in on the fight against the Dark Lord, I say we all go and fight him and kill him."

"What?!" cried Solomon. "He's got Death Eaters, he's powerful, we're just a bunch of knights!"

"And "_a bunch of knights_" will take down the Dark Lord," said Sean. "Let's go!"

The Dark Lord laughed menacingly as he assessed his current situation. Harry Potter was dead and the Order of the Phoenix was distressed. No one could stand up to him. He said, "Well, that was easy. Too easy, I must add."

Wormtail/Pettigrew said, "You didn't even lift a finger and victory was yours. That doesn't seem fair at all."

"You're right, it doesn't" said Bellatrix. "I zapped that good-for-nothing cousin of mine and then little Potter had to jump in after him. That's hardly a fair fight at all. I need a challenge."

"And guess what? You've got one right here!"

Bellatrix turned around and saw an angry Sean Michael Rowes standing at the front door to Riddle Manor. Scores of angry Knights were with him. Sean said, "Where is that inept boss of yours? I've got a score to settle with him!"

Bellatrix smiled and said, "Oh look, it's Sean Michael Black, who's looking to avenge the death of his beloved Regulus; he can't even keep the ones he loves alive. Your sisters, your mother, my cousin. you should have stayed with us, and we would have forced Wormy to bond with you."

"You're insane!" Jadis cried out.

"insane?" Bellatrix said. "Is that what we call it now? Belinda Jade, is it now?"

"Watch it, b*tch," said Xavier, "lest we kick you from here to Moscow, around India, and back through Mexico."

Voldemort smiled and said, "So Sean decides to return to the mansion and where he truly belongs?"

"I came here to finish something that I started a long time ago," said Sean. "This is our fight. None of your Death Eaters will intervene."

"Very well," said the Dark Lord. "Death Eaters, keep these knights busy while I deal with their leader."

"With pleasure," Bellatrix bowed, and then Jadis pounced on her.

And thus began the battle of Riddle Manor.

Sean said, "Your evil ways cost me Regulus's life! You took him away from me!"

Voldemort laughed and said, "You and your family have destroyed my chances at total victory! Those nephews of yours were the sons of my best spy! And those children of yours would gladly kill me without a second glance!"

"You ruined my life," said Sean. "You attacked my family! You tried to hurt my children. I will show you NO MERCY!!"

"FINE BY ME!" The Dark Lord yelled.

"Prepare to die!" Sean yelled, then lunged at the evil wizard.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy was captured by Solomon Aguilera, and Peter Pettigrew escaped and hid in a small room. Bellatrix Lestrange and Jadis Kastianopolis-Thristal were wrestling on the ground while their husbands tried to restrain them. Severus Snape was nowhere to be seen. Scores of Death Eaters and Knights fought ferociously, with several being killed. But the battle wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Anyway, we now go back to Sean, who decided to take on the Dark Lord Voldemort. Both rivals threw all kinds of curses at each other; with neither side giving up or surrendering. Then Sean did a very curious thing: he took a knife hidden inside his robes and stabbed the evil wizard in the heart with it.

"Why?" he snapped. "Why did you attack me with that stupid muggle object?"

Sean snapped and said, "That was the spot where I pierced your heart with that deadly curse 17 years ago today." He smiled and said, "Or perhaps you have forgotten the spell that deprived you of a life you could have lived?"

Voldemort snapped and yelled, "You stupid boy, you were going to be the end of me! But alas for you, the day you defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort will be the day you too will go to your death, for you will not live to celebrate your victory."

"Defeat of the enemy is nothing to celebrate, whether they live or die," said Sean. "I have given up on living a long time ago..."

"I knew you'd say something like that," Voldemort laughed as he took a sword and plunged it deep into Sean's chest, just under his ribs. Sean smiled and said, "I'll see you in Hell. There is a Hell, and you have sent so many people there, including Regulus. I have been living there for 17 years and for the first time in my life, I feel happy..."

"Happy I killed you?" the Dark Lord mocked.

"happy I'm free and will see Regulus again," said Sean. "Goodbye Tom Riddle, and may we meet again in Hell."

And with that, Sean's poisoned knife ended the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had terrorized the world as "_Lord Voldemort_". Sean looked up at the sky and said, "We did it, Reggie. we won. we're free." But then looking down, he saw the sword in his chest and he knew that he only had a few moments left on earth.

Jadis looked all around her. The battle at Riddle Manor was over. Several Knights were wounded, but those casualties were nothing compared to the scores of Death Eaters whose bodies laid strewn all over the property. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback were nowhere to be seen. Peter Pettigrew had also disappeared. That was all that had remained of Lord Voldemort's messed-up order.

Solomon came to her and said, "Is that all? Just four survived?"

"Yes," said Jadis. "they're quite dangerous."

"I don't think they're gonna be stupid enough to show their faces for a long time," said Xavier. "Especially Lucius. He'll be quite humiliated if it ever got out that he was in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

Just then, Severus Snape showed up. He said, "Jadis, what the hell happened here?"

"You missed a great and terrible," said Jadis. "But most of the Death Eaters are dead. Except for your friend Lucius and that little b*tch, that is."

"But what of Lord Voldemort?" asked Snape.

"Dead too," said Mobley. They all rushed to the spot where the body of the evil wizard lay. Snape smirked and said, "Serves him right staying put, didn't it?"

"It is," said Mobley. Just then a soft moan was heard behind them. Sean.

He was lying on his back looking up at the sky. a smile was on his face. "Sean!" Jadis cried out. "You're hurt!"

"Nothing I can't handle," said Sean.

"Solo, go find Willamaerha," said Jadis. "Mobley, you and I will carry him back to base..."

"No," said Sean. "Don't move me."

"At least allow me to heal you," said Snape.

"No," Sean said again. What was going on here? "I'm done for," said Sean. "In less than 10 minutes, I'll be dead."

"No," said Jadis. "You can't leave us!"

"Belinda Jade Evans," said Sean. "You out of all people know that this moment has to come and yet you protest?"

"Sean," Jadis said softly, "I thought you were going to live and enjoy everything you worked hard to get."

"Jadis," said Sean, "you know I cannot live anymore. I am mortally wounded and now is my time to die." He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Willamaerha Thristal coming towards them. Sean lifted his head and said, "Will, you must do something for me."

"What is it?" Willamaerha gasped.

"You have to lead the Knights," Sean said. "My days are now seconds and I have to name a successor before I die. But not to worry, Will, you will do much better than I have."

"But I'm no leader," Willamaerha cried out. "I was trained as an assassin! A witch! I don't even know what my destiny is!"

"All the better reason why you are the new leader of the Knights," said Sean. He then said, "May all the days of your life be filled with happiness and may you forever be shielded from misfortune." He then whispered something else, which only Willamaerha heard and none of the others did.

Snape frowned. In less than a few weeks, he had lost 2 brothers-in-law. Sean was dying. He said, "You can't be dead so soon."

"No, Severus," said Sean. "You and I both know that my time here is over. You must take care of my children. Find Quinston and Caspian and tell them about my deeds."

By then, many of the Knights had gathered around, all not being to believe that their beloved leader was dying. Several of the women started crying and Mel shook his head. He rushed to his wife's side. Sean said, "With my death, I'm free forever from a life of pain and regrets. Do take care of yourselves and each other and any person who comes to you for help, be it friend or foe or a poor stranger. I now go to another world where the one who loves me is waiting to see me and he is impaitent, for he has waited forever for me to arrive. Farewell my friends."

And with that, Sean Michael Rowes-Black died on the field next to Riddle Manor. The people of Little Hangleton had witnessed the battle and mourned for Sean's death. Word of the Dark Lord's defeat spread like a pandemic and many wizards and witches paraded in the streets, not knowing that the person who defeated the Dark Lord was dead.

But the next day, the entire population of Wizarding England was in a world of heartbreak, because a wizard said that Sean Michael Black had killed Lord Voldemort and yet met his own death. Scores of grieving wizards poured into the restaurants and raised goblets of wine, saying, "To Sean Michael Black, the true champion, the true hero who conquered the Dark Lord!"

But at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had called the students into the Great Hall and said, "Once again, we must mourn the death of yet another great wizard. Sean Michael Rowes was a brave young man who gave up his life so that we can live in a world that is free from fear of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had slain him just before his own death and so we must honor Sean's memory and his fierce determination to rid the world of a terrible evil."

Very soon, the hangings in the Great Hall changed to the Slytherin colors of Silver and Green. Most of the Slytherins were very somber; most of them had lost fathers in the Battle of Riddle Manor, also refered to the Knights as _Sean's End_. Sean's children Adair, Lidie, and Seamus were inconsolable.

And sa for Sean's father, Snape went to his house and broke the news of Sean's death to Seamus. A horrible scream erputed from the house. Seamus's spirit had also died when his son did. Quinston and Caspian were too upset to respond.

_And as the wizarding world celebrated/mourned the deaths of three wizards, Harry and Sirius found themselves with Jacob Black in what was called La Push._

But that is another story.

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_.

In the next chapter, you will see what drove Petunia Dursley to seek retribution for her nephew's death and how she reacted when Jacquel went to her house to break the news. You'll also see the beginning of what led to Jacquel and Dumbledore's confrontation in chapter 10 of _Something Wicked This Way Comes_.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	5. Bruised Petunias & Lying Cousins

Here is the fourth chapter of my new story, "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, Petunia learns about Harry's death from Jacquel and she goes to confront Dumbledore.

* * *

Chapter 4 of **Left Behind**

_We last left off with an angry Molly Weasley yelling at Dumbledore because of Harry's death and Sirius and Harry are settling into their new lives in La Push. But there was another woman who would like to have Dumbledore's head on a silver platter. Her name was Petunia Dursley._

_And here's how it happened..._

Jacquel was trying to figure out how best to tell Petunia that Harry was dead. All the plans she had involved Hedwig, and she scrapped them all. But Jacquel wasn't a quitter, and yet, she had a way of revealing sad things without anyone getting hurt.

The next day, Petunia received a message, which said, _"I regret to inform you of the passing of your nephew, Harry James Potter on May 30, 1996. My heart and the hearts of the entire Hogwarts staff go out to you and your family for this terrible loss. Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Upon reading that letter, Petunia found herself seething. She was angry. Very angry. And she was going to confront Dumbledore.

_Petunia was quite angry when she discovered that her nephew Harry was dead. She stormed down to #12 and yelled at the old man, "Your stupidity killed my nephew!"_

_"I thought you didn't care for Harry," said Remus. "In fact, that's all I ever heard from him."_

_Petunia said, "That is a lie! I did care about the boy. It was HIM who did not!"_

_Dumbledore said, "If you would just listen to me for a moment..."_

_SLAP!!! "I'm done listening to you, old man!" Petunia snapped as she slapped him. "My sister is dead, my nephew is dead, and it's all your fault! You have hurt me and insulted me and took away everything I loved. Why have you done that?"_

_"You never should have left Hogwarts," said Dumbledore._

_"***THAT**__* tired old excuse won't work on me this time, you stupid old man," Petunia snapped. "In fact, I'm accusing *YOU* of killing my nephew!"_

_And with that, she stormed out the door and returned home. Vernon said to her, "What happened, Pet?"_

_"That ruthless old man has murdered Harry!" Petunia said. "I'm going to call him out for what he is, a murderer."_

_"I see," said Vernon. "And if he is a murderer, then we should inform the police immediately."_

_"And say what to them? That an old man has murdered our nephew? Hardly! They'll throw me in the nuthouse for that!" said Petunia._

_Someone lurked into the room and said, "Do you wish to take down Dumbledore?"_

_"Who are you?" the woman gasped in fright._

_"I am a Knight, and we have been planning to get rid of Dumbledore for quite some time now," said the Knight. "Come with us and all your questions will be answered."_

_Petunia stared at the Knight for a long time. She had no choice but to go with him. _They walked a little ways until the Knight said, "Wait here." Vernon and Petunia stood there nervously as the Knight spoke to another person. The Knight then said, "Come with me."

The older couple had little choice but to follow the Knight; and when they met up with the leader of the Knights, they would have to answer some very serious questions about themselves and Harry.

_Meanwhile, school had ended and the kids were on their way home. But first, there was a small memorial for Harry held by the Order of the Phoenix. Many of the students and teachers cried. But not Jacquel. She was very angry at Dumbledore and she wanted to get revenge._

_Little did she know that she would soon get her wish..._

Here's how Jacquel planned to get her wish:

Jacquel said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went back to Bedmount. She was coming to regret the decision almost immediately when Nichollo said, "So I heard your little friend's dead, isn't that true? Well, too bad for you, missy, for you'll be locked in your room until the start of the new term."

And with that, he shoved Jacquel into her room and locked the door. Now she was a prisoner in her own house.

For a very long time, Jacquel cried. Life was so unfair! Why did SHE out of all people have to pay for Harry's death?

But then she had an idea: she'd run away once again. And this time, she would go someplace that Nichollo didn't even know existed: #50 Fleet Street. Her old house.

Jacquel pulled out a pile of bedsheets and made a rope ladder out of them. She then gathered all her possessions and shrunk them so they could all fit into her bag. Her pet unicorn neighed softly as he hid in her jacket pocket. Jacquel nodded and she was just about to leave when she heard a, "Mummy, where are you going?"

It was little Chutney Trichenberg, her nearly 4-year-old cousin. He and his sister, Pammy, were standing in the closet of her room. Jacquel said, "I have some things to do right now. I'll be back real soon so I can take you with me." It really galled her to see her cousins stare at her with sad looks on their faces, which would haunt her for the entire summer...

But then something else happened.

As Jacquel prepared to leave, some wizards came in. Dumbledore was among them. Nichollo greeted them and one of them said, "We're here because someone reported seeing you chuck your young cousin into her room. Is that true?"

"That is utter nonsense," said Dumbledore. "Nichollo is ever such a good guardian of Miss Romanov here."

"I doubt that," said the witch who was a social worker. She also said, "I do not believe that he is a very good caretaker of any child at all. I completely question the motive of the person who placed her into that man's care."

Dumbledore said, "Miss Jacquel is a Romanov, and Romanovs are nothing but trouble. They allowed a disabled monster named Paul to exist. They cared nothing for their people..."

"That's a lie!" Nichollo snapped. "I knew the Romanov family and Paul Romanov was not a monster! The Romanovs devoted themselves to each other and their people. But somehow, they were slain by those who did not like the Romanovs and my uncle took me and fled to England, and that's where we've been living ever since."

Everyone could not believe what he was saying. Nichollo continued, "Paul was a good uncle and a good guardian. Too bad SOMEONE didn't see that, only his deformity. He murdered my uncle and aunt and later my cousin. I was only trying to prevent Jacquelyn from becoming his next victim, but I guess it didn't wok, because she is one. A dead person is better than a living corpse, which is what she is!"

Little did they know that Jacquel was in the room.

She glared at Dumbledore, and his heart grew cold. She said in a low voice, "You're going to be paying for this if what I found out about you is true."

And she took Pammy and Chutney and left.

Dumbledore looked at Nichollo, who said, "You have brought nothing but pain and suffering to my family; you'd better be thankful she didn't kill you right then and there because I would have."

But as for Jacquel, she knew she would be confronting Dumbledore very soon…when she returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year.

_At La Push, Harry seemed to enjoy his new life. The wolves seemed to warm up to their new and mysterious resident. Harry and Sirius both agreed that until further notice, they would not use their names or talk about their pasts._

_Jacob seemed to be friendly but some of the girls were quite persistent. Harry politely told everyone that he came from London, England, and no more was to be said._

But that is another story.

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_.

In the next chapter, we will switch the main story to what everyone was thinking as they tried to go on about their daily lives without Harry, Sirius, or Sean. Will is the leader of the Knights, but she must deal with her secret past; Dumbledore deals with his hidden guilt of killing the Romanov family; Jacquel makes a life changing discovery and many great decisions, and the antics of Ron, Hermione, Stacey, and Neville are just the icing on the cake.

Unfortunately, there'll be no more references to _Something Wicked This Way Comes_, for that story deals with Harry living in Forks. But this story will end when Harry flies back to London and meets up with them.

_Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!_


	6. Changes

Here is the fifth chapter of my new story, "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, the story really begins with Willamaerha taking up leadership of the Knights and dealing with Vernon and Petunia, Dumbledore dealing with the guilt associated with his murders of the entire Romanov family, and Jacquel discovering something that could change not only her life, but the lives of everyone around her as well.

* * *

Chapter 5 of **Left Behind**

At this point of the story, we're now going to do something completely different. When a certain person is featured, we're going to say who's being featured in parenthesis, so that no one can be confused about who's POV the story is on.

Now we begin…

(_Willamaerha_) Within a few days, Will had gathered all the knights together and held an important meeting. She said, "Sean is gone and now it's up to us to carry on his work."

"But wasn't it to help him destroy the Dark Lord?" a knight named Robin said.

"Yes," said Will, "but that job is now over. We must focus our efforts on helping the poor people who live on the streets of our hometowns. There are many children who are being abused and we must find them and rescue them. There are adults who just need someone to talk to. This is why we are knights."

Solomon then said, "And since we have no major enemies to fight, we must fight the immortal enemies, such as poverty, homelessness, hunger, and abuse. These are the enemies he wants us to fight, not crazy people who want to take over the world."

"Nicely said, Solo," said Will. Just then Richard walked into the room, saying, "There's some people who want to join with us."

"Really?" said Will. "But not right now, Richard, we're having a very important meeting and talking about our future."

Richard said, "Well, there is something I might add…" Everyone cringed to know what it was. "Dumbledore…there's something that's just not right about him. Like he's gone nutters or something like that."

"Richard," said Will. "I grew up with that man. I know when he's nutters."

"No, Will," said Richard. "I mean, he's really nutters. Like when someone plans for something bad to happen to another person and it works and that intended person is ethier dead or hurt or otherwise humiliated, that's what I mean by saying he's nutters."

"I see," said Will. "Somebody needs to keep a close eye on Dumbledore and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. I need a moment to myself."

And with that, she dismissed the meeting and retired to her chambers.

(_Jacquel_) Jacquel had now settled in her mother's old house; she was not returning to Nichollo.

As soon as she walked in, Ron and Hermione walked in at the same time. "So you're back?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Jacquel. "No way am I going back there. And besides, this was my home and I'll be dead before I ever leave this place again."

Within a few seconds of her saying that, Jacquel fainted.

Several hours later, she found herself in St. Mungo's in bed. The Weasleys and Dumbledore were there. "What happened?" she cried out.

"You fainted," said Mrs. Weasley. "And it was a good thing I was here or you'd never see this place." She glared at Dumbledore angrily and he flinched and backed away.

Soon, the healer came in and said, "There is a 10 visitor limit for this room. anyone without a family must leave now."

Dumbledore was pushed out of the room.

The healer said, "That's better. Now anyway, this will come to you as a bit of a shock, Miss Romanov, but I believe you are expecting."

"Expecting?!" Jacquel cried out.

"She's too young to have a baby!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "There must be a mistake here."

"There's no mistake," said the healer. "She's about two and a half weeks along." He looked at Jacquel again and said, "And it may be twins."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred. "Fred?!" she snapped.

"He didn't do it, it was Harry!" Jacquel cried out.

"You mean to tell me that your having Harry's child?" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Oh you poor little thing." Mr. Weasley returned to the room after obtaining a candy bar from a muggle vending machine. "Did I miss anything?" he said while staring at Jacquel.

"You sure did, Arthur," said his wife. "Jacquel's having twins. We'll have to move her in with us."

"But it'll be too crowded already, what with Ron and Hermione and you and now me and the twins and Pammy and Chutney…" Jacquel protested.

"Not to worry, my dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll sort everything out."

But little did they know that Dumbledore had found out about Jacquel's pregnancy and he didn't like that one bit. Not as far as his hatred of the Romanov family was concerned.

(_Dumbledore_) Albus Dumbledore was no fan of the Romanov family. He hated them just because Paul just happened to be a son of that family and his deformity prevented him from living a normal life. Dumbledore had always claimed that Paul was a monster who shouldn't have even existed, but he did. And Dumbledore hated Irene for being his daughter.

But when Irene was 19 and dumped by her fiancé, Dumbledore blamed Paul. But Paul was hardly ever the good character, for he had several mistresses and other children, which upset his wife, Isabella.

But that was nothing compared to what he did to the Romanov family the next year. That year was 1980 and Paul and Isabella were on their way to visit Irene, who was about to have Jacquelyn. Dumbledore had secretly hired a man to destroy their car and the result was a great and terrible accident occurred in Liverpool, killing the couple and nearly 26 other people. Irene was devastated and that led to her daughter's premature birth.

The next year, however, Irene was preparing for a new baby and Jacquelyn was little more than a year old. When the babies were born, and Jacquelyn was still small, Dumbledore killed Irene and left her young children orphans.

But as time wore on and Jacquel was growing up in an adoptive family, Dumbledore made plans for her to attend Hogwarts and destroy any links she has had to the Romanov family. He decided to place her with a muggle family, the Slaters. But that family handed her over to her cruel cousin Nichollo Trichenberg, a wealthy womanizer with connections to her family.

Dumbledore now removed himself from the place where he was sitting and faced Willamaerha Thristal. She said, "And why are you here?"

Dumbledore said, "That cursed Romanov family is growing again! Miss Jacquel is expecting a baby."

"And your deal is…" Will snapped. "I too am expecting a baby and I have to lead the Knights now that Sean has died doing something you yourself should have done. Or why don't we try this: you didn't even care for Tom Riddle; if you had, then none of this would have ever happened in the first place!"

"But I have," said Dumbledore.

"You wanted to use him as a weapon against Grindelwald, didn't you?" Will screamed. Dumbledore stared at her. "Too bad YOU were so damn greedy and you pushed away the only woman who loved you." She stood up, even angrier than she had ever been in a long time. "My mother's name is Minerva McGonagall, and don't you dare forget that." She stormed away.

Dumbledore knew now that he was doomed. Minerva, the mother of his beloved Amber, was the mother of Willamaerha Thristal as well. This was truly against nature!

But he had no idea that his own stupidity would cost him both girls and Jacquel's quickly waning trust, not to mention the Order of the Phoenix and the love and adoration of the wizarding world.

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_.

In the next chapter, we will continue the tale about Dumbledore's misdeeds while the kids celebrate what would have been Harry's 16th birthday. Will reveals her pregnancy to a selected view and holds a debate on what to do with Richard's mysterious new recruits. And also, the Ministry of Magic is beginning to crack down on muggle-wizard relations when it's revealed that Harry was abused by his relatives.

_Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!_


	7. Harry's Birthday

Here is the sixth chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, the story continues with a backstory of Dumbledore's crimes against the Romanov family, Willamaerha's secret pregnancy, and Jacquel discovering something that could change not only her life, but the lives of everyone around her as well.

* * *

Chapter 6 of **Left Behind**

And now we go to the next part of this terribly unnecessary story…

(_Ron, Hermione, & Jacquel_) Ron sat at the dinner table at the Burrow. He, Hermione, and Jacquel were not speaking (_and in Jacquel's case not eating_). They still couldn't believe that tomorrow would be Harry's 16th birthday and he wasn't there to celebrate it with them.

Jacquel said, "You know what? I'm gonna go turn in for the night. It's been such a terrible day."

Hermione agreed. "What a waste of a day," she said. "Harry should be here with us, but instead he's as dead as a doornail. Such as sad day indeed."

Ron said, "Well, good night, girls. Tomorrow we prepare for our day in hell."

Needless to say, Molly Weasley was watching them. And she didn't like what she was seeing.

(_Dumbledore_) Dumbledore too was preparing to celebrate Harry's birthday as well; but for different reasons. While he admired the boy's independent spirit, he was a bit furious to discover that Harry was beginning to question why he was fighting the Dark Lord and if the Dark Lord really did kill his parents.

There was also the question about the prophecy being real and what had really happened the night Harry and Sirius died. Were they really killed by Bellatrix Lestrange? Or did they end up someplace else?

At present, McGonagall came to him and said, "I think we should both go to the party they have planned for us; if only for Miss Weasley's sake. She really did love him."

"Did she, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. "Did she?"

"I think not," said Will, as she stumbled into the room. "Anyone who dreams of marrying someone just because they're some kind of hero doesn't belong in my book."

"They certainly do not, Willamaerha," said Dumbledore. "But all the same, we must support the Weasley family in their time of unimaginable grief."

"Very well then," said Will. "But you are being watched to make sure you don't do anything crazy; I've half a mind to find a good excuse to get rid of you and beg your granddaughter's forgiveness later."

"Fair enough," said Dumbledore. But he did have plans to bring up Harry's heroism/martyrdom to the public...

(_Willamaerha_) Will stormed from Dumbledore in anger, not believing what she had heard. Jacquel pregnant? That could not be true at all, considering her age. And even then she herself had been 16 and dating boys once upon a time.

Richard and Solomon saw her and said, "You're upset, aren't you, Will?"

"Of course," said Will. "I highly doubt if Jacquel's really pregnant at all. I want someone to observe her and tell me what she's doing. Solo, you need to ask around. Talk to anyone associated with Jacquel Romanov. Richard, you and I will be trying to figure out if Jacquel's baby is really her own, which I highly doubt."

"And what about you, Will?" said Solomon.

"I don't know," said Will. "I'm pregnant as well, if that is something that I wished for. And I am to lead the Knights and keep tabs on those who dared to survive the purge."

"But really," said Richard. "So, when's the big day?"

"You're getting too far ahead of yourself," said Will. "And besides, I only have 9 months to prepare; that's not a very long time."

Solomon said, "Well, Will, you won't be alone there; the Knights are supposed to help those in need, and our new leader is certainly in need."

Will said, "You two are the only people who know. Let's try and keep it that way for a while. Agreed?"

(_Mrs. Weasley_) The next day was Harry's 16th birthday. Or what should have been his 16th birthday had he not met his death a few weeks ago.

At the time of breakfast, Ron, Hermione, and Jacquel announced that they were going to be spending a day at the mall. "But why are you kids leaving?" she asked.

"Well," said Jacquel, "for one thing, today just happens to be my 16th birthday, if anyone actually cares; #2, everyone's going to be crying for Harry and that won't do me any good at all; and #3, why should I be here? You're not my mother, so don't pretend to care about me because I can tell that you are." And she, Ron, and Hermione headed out the door before any more questions could be asked.

After the children left, Arthur came to her and said, "Did they leave already, Mollywobbles?"

Molly said, "They grow up so fast, Arthur. I remember it was only yesterday that they placed Ronald into our arms and now he's growing up and with girls and..." she then started crying.

Arthur sighed and said, "Very soon, they'll be graduating Hogwarts and going on to bigger and better things. Jacquel, too, if she doesn't end up like that mother of hers, God rest her soul."

Dumbledore chose this time to appear and said, "You're most certainly right, Molly. The kids are growing up quite fast. And it's such a shame Miss Romanov must celebrate yet another birthday without her mother around..."

Molly turned onto Dumbledore and snapped. "I know all about your wicked deeds, Albus Dumbledore. You murdered those grandparents of hers, and then took her dear mother away from her. How are you going to live with yourself knowing what you have done to her family?"

"You're quite right, Molly," said Arthur. "And I dare say it's time Jacquel found out the truth about how and why her mother died."

Dumbledore said, "You're quite right, Arthur. Perhaps it is time that she learns the truth. She's old enough to handle it, I'm sure."

But even then, no one had any idea that Jacquel's secret past was about to come out and wreak havoc...

(_Ginny_) Ginny watched the whole thing happening and she was not happy about it. For one thing, this was Harry Potter's birthday and he was dead. She had sobbed constantly for the past few weeks and was extremely jealous of Jacquel, who (for some reason) was rumored to be pregnant with Harry's secret love child. _That should be me_, she thought to herself. _Why couldn't it be me? I'm Ron's sister, for crying out loud_! But then again, that was how Harry had seen her. As his best friend Ron's little sister. Not as Ginny Weasley. Not as his future wife. Just as Ron's little sister. And she didn't like it one bit.

She went downstairs and said, "Where's that little cow? I'm going to teach her a lesson!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Ginevra," said Dumbledore. "We have agreed to give her some space since it's her birthday."

Ginny grew mad and said, "Harry's death was her fault! Why didn't you kill her too? You already killed her family, so why didn't you get rid of her as well?"

"Ginevra! How could you say something like that!" cried George.

"That's the most horrible thing you could ever say about Jacquel!" cried Fred.

"Who cares about what you stupid twins think!" cried Ginny. "She's a troll!"

"That is enough, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "You are quite upset that Harry is dead; but I won't be having you taking your anger out on Jacquelyn. She did nothing wrong."

"But yet she existed and you didn't kill her," said Ginny. "You murdered her mother, but why didn't you kill the baby?"

Dumbledore froze; he had never considered that a possibility. To him, Jacquelyn had been nothing more than a thorn in his side, especially considering who her mother was and who her grandfather had been. But he would never kill Jacquelyn; she was too precious for death at all, especially if she suffered so miserably she would renounce her ties to the Romanov family. But she didn't.

Ginny said, "What's the matter, you stupid old man? Cat got your tongue?"

Dumbledore said, "I would never kill Jacquelyn, even if she were a Romanov. But alas, she was only half Romanov, so she deserved to live."

"But then who's the other half?" Ginny snapped, foaming in anger.

Molly could no longer watch this spectacle. She grabbed Ginny and firmly escorted her to her room. After locking the door, she turned to Dumbledore and said, "I think it's best that you leave now or something terrible will happen."

Dumbledore nodded and left the place. But Arthur looked at him and said, "This doesn't end, Albus. You have something to answer to." Dumbledore knew he was right. He did have to answer some very tough questions regarding the death of Jacquel's mother.

(_Jacquel, Ron, & Hermione_) Meanwhile, the kids were in the movie theater at the mall, trying to lose themselves in a mindless Disney movie and trying not to think about Harry at all.

"Now why on earth did you suggest that we watch "_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_"?" Jacquel frowned as she turned to look at Hermione. "I can't believe that Disney would besmirch the greatest book written by Victor Hugo."

"You and me both, Jacquel," said Hermione. "We should have watched "_Independence Day_" instead. That movie looks so much better compared to that pile of crap that's right in front of us. And it's not even accurate! We all know everyone dies in the end of the book."

"But then children wouldn't like the movie at all," said Ron. "It was just like "_Snow White_", but they cut off the part about the Wicked Queen having to dance At Snow White's wedding wearing red hot iron shoes."

"Sometimes, I wish that a movie would just tell the whole story or not at all," said Jacquel. "That's why my kids don't watch Disney movies."

"Yup," Hermione agreed. "Don't want them being shown half-truths and whole lies."

Ron then said, "I don't know about you two, but I think "_The Nutty Professor_" is beginning to look good right about now." Then the kids quietly slipped out of the screening room and into the next room.

(_Willamaerha, Richard, & Solomon_) At the same time, Solomon returned with a notebook. Will said to him, "Did you find anything?"

Solomon said, "Well, with my sinfully boyish looks, they were willing to tell me everything."

"What did they tell you?" asked Richard.

Solomon said, "Well, some older woman told me that for the past, well, four years, a scientist by the name of Dr. Kliensten Holm had secretly created children from the DNA he ripped from dead people and such."

Will frowned. "You mean to tell me that he ripped off the "elements" of dead people just so he can create children?"

Solomon said, "But that's not all. He recently turned to the children and began ripping off pieces of them; often they were orphans or had at least one dead parent..."

Will immediately thought of Stacey Snape, who was the soon-to-be stepson of her sister Amber. She said, "So that's how James was made. And Jaden's little ones. And even..."

Solomon nodded. "Dr. Holm had no idea that his lab, which he had built to find a cure for AIDS and HIV, was being used for this rather cruel experiment. He didn't even know his own son's DNA was part of that experiment as well."

"And his son is," Richard cut in.

"None other than Magnus Kroger," said Will.

Solomon then said, "What a shame such a good man like Dr. Holm has to deal with the sins of his assistants and the results of their greed."

"Not to mention what effect it could have on his family," said Will.

Solomon then said, "I did hear rumors that Jacquel's children are indeed not hers; they are the children of two certain people. If we tell the press, then they will talk."

(_Dumbledore_) Dumbledore had left the Weasley house, ashamed that he had caused anger and discord in the household. But the worst of his sins would sure come out soon...

(_Jacquel_) Jacquel, meanwhile, was not feeling well. When they had reached the part about Eddie Murphy's character (_or should I say characters_) were fighting on stage, Jacquel said to Ron, "I gotta get outta here."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Nothing in the world could prepare her for what would happen next.

"It's the babies," Jacquel said at last. "Something's got to be done about the babies."

(_Kingsley_) Kingsley frowned as he stared at the notice in the newspaper. He would have to call an emergency meeting. Minister Scrimgeour had recently signed a law which forbade wizard/muggle interactions. Many wizards were angry at the new law; the families consisting of a wizard/muggle and their children would have to be broken up. Scrimgeour claimed that since the late Harry Potter had been abused by his relatives, no muggle was allowed to consort with a wizard. Kingsley was determined to get to the bottom of this new law and question the Dursleys about how they exactly treated Harry when he lived in their home.

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_.

In the next chapter, Jacquel will experience a near-tragedy while two infants are taken from her and placed in a foster home. Her secret family is also revealed. Will exposes several secrets and reveals who she is and who the father of her baby is. Ginny goes insane and Dumbledore plots to destroy whatever remained of the Romanov family, after discovering that Jacquel was not Irene's only child. In a shocking twist, Harry was revealed to have secretly fathered a child with one of Jacquel's former childhood classmates and Jacquel has to adopt him.

_Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!_


	8. Let the bodies hit the floor

Here is the seventh chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, Jacquel goes through a near-death experience and discovers her true family, Willamaerha hears a confession from Mobley, and several people are found dead after Ginny goes on a rampage after discovering Harry's terrible secret.

Note: I don't own the lyrics to Drowning Pool's_ Bodies_.

* * *

Chapter 7 of **Left Behind**

And now we have the next part of this completely pathetic but tellable story...

_Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor_

(_Ron, Hermione, & Jacquel_)

_Jacquel said to Ron, "I gotta get outta here."_

_"Why?" Hermione asked. Nothing in the world could prepare her for what would happen next._

_"It's the babies," Jacquel said at last. "Something's got to be done about the babies."_

Hermione sprang into action and swept Jacquel off her feet. Ron followed them to the emergency exit. They slipped out and headed for Jacquel's new Hummer, which she hated. Ron said, "Well, Jacquel, are your ready for motherhood?"

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione snapped at him. Jacquel did not respond to anything.

_Beaten why for (why for)   
Can't take much more   
here we go, here we go, here we go now_

(_Ginny_) Ginny broke out of her room, not believing that her family would just shut her up like that. This was HER Harry they were talking about, and they just ignored him. Ignored him like he didn't exist. She was going to make them all pay for it.

_One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me_

(_Willamaerha & M. Mobley_) _Will said, "You two are the only people who know. Let's try and keep it that way for a while. Agreed?" _But they had no idea that Mobley had overheard the whole thing.

When Richard and Solomon walked away, Mobley decided to make his move. He said to Will, "So what's this about you being pregnant?"

Will said, "Everything. That's why I refused to become a leader. But Sean made me."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Mobley. "You're just like the rest of us."

"How?" Will snapped.

"Mobley said, "Sean met me when I was just 8 years old. My sister Cassandra wanted me out of the way, so she had some goons kidnap me. They raped me and left me to die." He noted the horrified look on Will's face before continuing, "But Sean came along and rescued me. He took me in when I didn't have a home to go to."

"But what about your family?" asked Will in surprise.

Mobley sighed. "My father never had time for me and my mother was a messed up bitch." Will wrinkled her nose at Mobley's choice of words; Minerva McGonagall had been strict but fair to her and Amber. "Anyway," Mobley continued, "Sean took care of me and when I turned 11, he sent me to Hogwarts..."

"Where you met me," she chimed in.

"Of course," said Mobley. "You were always the genius. Anyway, Sean was my mentor and one of my best friends."

"We all knew that," said Will. "That's why your eulogy at his funeral was so touching. You really did love him. Which is quite a shame when you look at me."

Mobley knew the truth right away. "You're having Sean's baby, aren't you?" he asked.

"Indeed," said Will. "And not even my own mother knows."

Mobley sighed and said, "Ok, I haven't told anyone this, but I did kind of fall in love with Sean." Will frowned; she had no idea that Sean and Mobley were gay. "Ok, I know I'm gay!" he cried out. But before you get mad, just hear me out." Will frowned, but remained where she was. Mobley said, "It was natural for me to fall in love with Sean; but I didn't want to tell anyone, lest they all laugh at me."

Little did they know that Richard and Solomon had overheard the whole thing.

Solomon said, "Well I can't agree with you being gay, with me being a Christian and all, but that has got to be the saddest story I ever heard. You must have really loved Sean."

Richard agreed and then added, "And you were a bit closer to him than the rest of us. And I thought you were just simply very close."

"Like you are with Meena?" said Solomon. "My God, Richard, would you just marry her already?! You've been dating for like 5 years now..."

"Or since their 6th year," said Will.

"My point exactly," said Richard.

Mobley said to them, "You know about Sean's children Mercedes and the twins Shawna and Christina?" They all nodded; a few years before, Sean had somehow conceived the children and none of them were exactly with a mother. "They are also my children," he said at last. "I am their father."

_One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
Now!!!!!!!!_

(_Jacquel, Ron, & Hermione_) At the same time, they had just barely gotten out of the movie theater when Jacquel began spewing a fountain of blood. Ron cried out, "She's going to die! please help us!" to anyone who would listen.

(_Ingrid, Pallas, & Luciana_) At the same time, Ingrid Earthsen, Pallas Vase, and Luciana Bates were patrolling the area, still looking for the escaped Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Peter Pettigrew when they noticed a teenaged girl throwing up a ton of blood. Luciana shouted into her walkie talkie, "Uh boss? I think we have a problem here."

(_Willamaerha, Richard, Solomon, & M. Mobley_) Mobley had finished his story; the others sat there with a transfixed look on their faces. At length, Will said, "Well, that's the saddest story I ever heard. Who knew that your life completely sucked?" Just then, Luciana's message was heard on Will's walkie talkie. "Well boys," she said, "how's about we go and see what's happening and try to do something about it?"

(_Ingrid, Pallas, & Luciana_) The three women were sitting in a shaded part of the area with the youngsters. Jacquel was continuing to throw up blood while Ron and Hermione watched helplessly. Will and the others managed to show up and take control the situation.

By then, a huge crowd had gathered to see the thing happen. Mobley said to them, "Nothing to see here; just mosey on along." Few people left, but the rest stayed. Solomon frowned and went to join Mobley, saying, "Do you people really want to get sprayed by blood?" The crowd dispersed immediately.

"Thanks," said Ingrid. "Now we must get this girl into a hospital; thwoing up blood is a major danger sign."

"Her body seems to be rejecting the children inside her, because they are not hers," said Pallas after a quick look.

"That's what I needed to tell you," said Solomon to Will. "Her children are not hers, so her body is trying to reject them. But those babies are holding strong. She's in grave danger."

Mobley frowned. "I hate when things like this happen. Let's get her out of there as soon as we can." And the knights took Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione and they apparated to St. Mungo's.

_Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor_

(_Ginny_) Meanwhile, Ginny sought to escape from her room. She took a ladder she had secretly stolen from her father and climbed out the window. She was going to make Jacquel pay for stealing her Harry.

Arthur said to Molly, "I think we need to be a bit firmer with Ginny. She needs to know that Harry is dead and there's nothing she can do about it. It's just a fact of life and she's going to have to face it."

Molly was about to respond when the twins came running from Ginny's room. "She's gone!" cried Fred.

"She must have climbed out the window!" cried George.

Molly was horrified. She said, "We must find her now! There's no telling what she is capable of!"

(_M. Mobley & Solomon_) At the hospital, doctors had surrounded the gurney Jacquel was lying on and were taking her to the emergency room. scores of curious people had gathered to watch, despite Will's orders that they stay away. Solomon pulled out his notebook and read the notes he had taken in it. Then he realized. "Mobley?" he said.

"What is it, Solo?" said Mobley.

"I don't like to be the bearer of bad news, but I think I know who the parents of the babies Jacquel is carrying."

"And they are..."

"June Bates and Elias Gonzales."

Mobley was shocked. "You mean...Luciana's sister?" He cried out. "No...that is just...no. How could she do that to an innocent 16-year-old girl? I mean some 16-year-old girls are already having children."

"But they don't go around spewing blood," said Solomon. "Nor do they bear children who are not their own. Something is going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is." He had no idea that in the next 5 minutes, he would have his answer and then some.

(_Ginny_) Ginny had reached the hospital with a crazed look upon her face. Many people gasped as they turned to see the red-haired girl storm into the building. "WHERE IS JACQUEL!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She's in the ER," said a nurse.

"KEVADRA MAXIMUS!" Ginny shouted, and a large group of people fell down dead." Solomon saw this and said, "Mobley, I think we're in trouble."

"You're damn right you're in trouble, Solomon Aguilera," Ginny snapped. "Or should I say Solomon Gruven?" Mobley stared at Solomon and he nodded the truth. "What's this?" Mobley cried out. "National Let's-All-Spill-Our-Guts-Out Day?"

"Jacquel's the one whose guts will be spilled out, thank you very much, Maverick," Ginny snapped. She snatched Solomon's notebook and read what the knight had written regarding Jacquel. She then said, "You expect me to believe all these lies you wrote about Jacquel?" She tossed the notebook into the trash. "Jacquel is a dirty little bitch who should have been aborted, just like that mother before her." Mobley felt tears running down his face. "She's a worthless little bastard and I'm going to send her to Hell, where she belongs!"

(_A. Moody_) Moody came in overhearing everything Ginny was saying. He retrieved the notebook and thumbed through it, noting the name Wulfric in the notes. _It was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who had authorized this_, Moody thought to himself. _And the poor little one's going to die because of that evil man_.

Ginny noticed him and said, "Professor Moody, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, young lady," Moody said to Ginny. "You just murdered 18 people."

"They are all sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, and yet you murdered them," Mobley cried.

"They were protecting that evil little wrench," cried Ginny. "Nobody protects her from what's coming to her!" And with that, she pushed the old auror down the stairs.

_Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor_

(_Ron & Hermione_) Hermione paced the waiting area while Ron watched through a window. Apparently, things were not going well for Jacquel at all. Mrs. Weasley came to him and said, "Whatever happened?"

Hermione said, "It's Jacquel. She's dying. She's not going to last for very long."

"Why are you here, mum?" cried Ron.

Mrs. Weasley wept and said, "It's your sister, Ron. She's gone insane. Apparently she has it in her mind that Jacquel is an evil creature who must be destroyed."

Mr. Weasley joined then and said, "Is she going to be ok?"

"No," said a doctor who had come out of the room. "She's all but dead now. But there were two surprises in there just waiting for us." He indicated the two babies, a boy and a girl, who were wrapped in blankets and screaming as they had been brought to life.

"But as for Miss Romanov," said a nurse who came out with the children, "she's been drugged to the extreme, so she can't do anything else. She's barely hanging on."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried and hugged each other.

(_Ginny_) Ginny rushed towards the emergency room, pushing aside anyone or anything that dared to stand in her way. Solomon and Mobley shouted for help and doctors lifted Alastor Moody and rushed him to the emergency room. But Ginny would never reach Jacquel, for when she set foot in the emergency unit of the hospital, Luciana clasped her around the waist.

"You're not going anywhere, missy," Richard snapped as he put Ginny in a body bind.

"But you're going straight to Azkaban," said Pallas. "You murdered 18 people with the killing curse."

Will frowned and said, "I guess I better find her family and tell them..." Just then, a group of doctors were seen pushing an elderly man in a gurney and rushing into an operating room. Mobley and Solomon (_plus Solomon's notebook_) were right behind them.

Richard said, "What happened with you two?"

Mobley said, "That Ginny girl came and tortured Solomon and threw away his notebook, and then your dad showed up and tried to intervene and she pushed him down the stairs."

Richard gasped in horror. That couldn't be true. "No...no, it's not true!" he cried out and chased affter the gurney. The others looked with fear and worry in their faces.

_Push me again (again)   
This is the end   
here we go, here we go, here we go now_

(_Willamaerha, Luciana, & Solomon_) "Did you find out anything?" Will asked as she accessed the damage done to Solomon's notebook.

"Well," said Solomon, "there's something Luciana isn't going to like."

"Like what?" cried Luciana.

"It's your sister, June," said Will as she read Solomon's notes. "She's the mother of those babies Jacquel died giving birth to. She and her boyfriend wanted to have children even though June's husband Waylon said they would not have any children but he did conceive two children with a girlfriend, which was in direct violation of the rites of marriage."

Luciana was shocked. She had no idea her sister cheated on her husband and (_with Jacquel's help_) gave birth to two children. "But why Jacquel?"

"June was her old babysitter," said Luciana, "and Jacquel would do anything for her. But I never imagined THAT, not in a million years."

(_The Weasleys_) Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the ICU, where Jacquel was lying. Her 95-pound frame had shriveled up and she was almost unrecognizable with her hair strewn about her head. Her skin was several shades paler and even Fred and George had problems looking at her. Jacquel was close to death now.

_One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me_

(_Dumbledore_) Dumbledore also had arrived in the hospital after hearing about Jacquel and Moody. He spotted Richard sitting in a chair with Meenallen Parajah next to him. She was angry and yelled, "Your wicked deeds have reached the knights, and you're going to be in a world of trouble!"

Richard said, "I don't know what you're up to, but you're not getting away with this. Your pet project killed Jacquel Romanov!"

At that, Dumbledore was shocked. Jacquel Romanov was dead. Dead. She would not be returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year. In another lifetime, this would have pleased him, as he had never liked her mother, Irene, nor did he accept her father, Paul. But Jacquel was dead. "How does it feel, knowing your project to create an army of children loyal to you would backfire and kill the one person you swore to protect?" Richard snapped. "And my poor old father is now fighting for his life after one of your agents tried to kill him! You will get your comeuppance, I tell you!"

Dumbledore walked away leaving the crying young man behind. For the first time since his sister Ariana's death, he was pained to know that his wicked deeds brought death to someone he cared about.

(_Mrs. Weasley_) Mrs. Weasley saw him walk into Jacquel's room. The twins were crying and holding Jacquel's rather pale hands. She said to him, "So you finally did it, didn't you? You killed Jacquel Romanov. How are you going to live with yourself? You won't, because you're going to hang yourself for allowing her to die!"

_One - Something's got to give   
Two - Something's got to give   
Three - Something's got to give   
now!!!!!!!!_

(_Willamaerha_) Will continued to read Solomon's notes and piece together the clues. At length, she called up Tyrone Barlon and Merlin Tucker. "I need you to find June Bates and her boyfriend and arrest them," she said. "But be discreet. We don't want to hurt Lucie any more than she already is right now."

(_Dumbledore_) Dumbledore gasped as he looked at Jacquel. She was looking more and more like a corpse now. Her once-beautiful golden brown hair had gone black and she appeared paler than before. Fred looked at him and said, "Prepare to die, old man. You murdered poor little Jacquel. And I thought I had a future with her, but now that's gone. You're dead, old man. You're not even worthy of being headmaster." His angry twin aimed Jacquel's wand at him. "_Invochi il dolore immenso_!" he cried out.

_Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor_

(_Kingsley_) Kingsley was at his desk when he was notified about Moody's fall. Not to mention that Ginny Weasley had been arrested for attemting to kill him. that and killing 18 innocent people. He left his desk and headed for St. Mungo's.

(_Tyrone, Merlin, & Regina_) Meanwhile, Tyrone, Merlin, and Tyrone's sister Regina had cornered June and Elias in Luciana's apartment. "You two are under arrest for child rape and murder," said Regina.

"But nothing happened to Jacquel!" cried June. "We did nothing wrong."

"A teenager cannot agree to the concept of carrying children, much less the children of her old babysitter," said Merlin. "And anyway, getting a teenager pregnant, whether physically or not, constitutes as child rape, and since Jacquel is still a minor, what you did to her was especially heinous. You're lucky that we weren't sent to kill you, for our new boss would have ordered it. Now let's go."

"And you better come quietly," said Tyrone, "and we're only doing this to protect your sister." June fainted dead away as the knights arrested her. Elias wept as he too was taken away.

(_M. Mobley & Willamaerha_) And as for the babies that June had wanted so much, they were taken from Jacquel immediately after birth and placed in child protective services. will frowned as she watched the babies being taken. _Their lives will never be good_, she thought to herself. _They're going to find out what their parents did and they will mourn for the woman who died bringing them into this evil world_. Mobley frowned, thinking about his 3 daughters who were with a sitter and yet thinking about the twins who would never know who they truly were.

_Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor_

(_Kingsley_) Kingsley walked into Moody's hospital room when the old man woke up. He said, "You got lucky, Alastor. She would have killed you."

Moody laughed and said, "It'll take more than that to kill me off. I'm stronger than a simple push down the stairs. Even Richard doesn't know that."

Richard came into the room and Moody smiled at him. "Now you see here, Richard, you had nothing to worry about. Your old dad is as tough as a brick wall."

"But dad, " cried Richard, "you're completely blind! And your arm and leg are in pieces!"

"Nothing I can't handle," said the old man. "I've got a few years left in me, so you better be planning for some children and a wife. Speaking of that, aren't you going to marry Miss Parajah yet?"

"Well," said Richard.

"You better," said Kingsley. "Everyone in the office is waiting for your wedding."

Meena said, "Are you trying to pressure Richard? We'll marry when the time comes."

Moody laughed. "But still I expect to see my first grandchild before the year is out."

_Skin against skin blood and bone   
You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

(_Petunia_) Petunia was beginning to regret even having anything to do with Harry. Her whole life, she had never believed in magic. That was, unilt she was shipped off to Hogwarts in her 11th year. When she was 14, her sister Lily joined her. She had had a great thing going for her at Hogwarts until she met Vernon Dursley during a summer break and dropped out of Hogwarts to join him. Vernon did not like magic and Petunia had to lie about her magical roots. She had been descended from Rowena Ravenclaw through her great-great-grandmother, Harda Ravenshall.

But when she had married Vernon and had Dudley, Petunia was beginning to question her very life, especially when Lily and Jadis sent her howlers that condemned Petunia's marriage and Vernon and her unwise decision to abandon them and magic.

But when Harry came, petunia swore that she would not allow harry to know anything about magic because of his mother's strong words for her Muggle lifestyle. But Harry turned out to be magic and she was forced to send him to Hogwarts. Vernon was angry about it, but he had no idea about Petunia's magical past.

Petunia was sitting by herself when two people she knew who were her next-door neighbors showed up. Andrew Sutton said, "Petunia, can we talk?"

"Well," said Petunia. "What is it?"

Tracey said, "It came to our attention that our daughter, Ella, got pregnant last summer."

"I knew that girl was up to no good," Vernon snapped.

"Vernon!" Petunia snapped. "Let her finish!"

Tracey said, "She claims it was your soon, but in reality, it had to be that nephew of yours."

"Aha!" Vernon snapped. "That was when Miss Jacquel decided that she wasn't going to visit him; she was with her friends instead." Petunia's cold glare told him to shut up.

"It turned out that it was a boy, and Ella's going to a treatment center. She's been unhappy since finding out about your nephew's death and she tried to hang herself."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Petunia. "I do hope she gets better soon."

"She won't," said Andrew. "She'll be in there for the rest of her life. Her sister Lulu is very upset; she and Jacquel used to be in the same class several years ago."

"And you're suggesting that we raise him?" Vernon snapped. "I think not! if that little freak happens to be his father, then I want no part in it!" Petunia slapped him across his face.

She then said, "Let me take the baby; I'll make sure he finds a good home." She took the small boy and asked, "And when was his birthday?"

"May 3," said Tracey. "We can't raise him because of Ella's medical expenses. But please tell us where you're taking him."

Petunia nodded and walked to the door, then appareated to the hospital.

The place was absolutely chaos with talk about dead people and old men who were pushed down stairs and crazy young girls and children bursting from the body of a teenaged girl. Petunia frowned, hoping that she was doing the right thing. Sure she had seen Jacquel and how she interacted with her young cousins, but a baby was a big commitment. Before she could think on it, Will spotted her and said, "Is everything ok with you and your husband?"

Petunia said, "We've got a bit of a problem. Our neighbors claimed that Harry had a child with their daughter and I must speak with Jacquel right away."

Will frowned and said, "Jacquel went through an unexpected surgery today and is in recovery mode. You may speak to her once she's completely recovered." She refused to mention the rumors surrounding Jacquel's sudden death.

_You wanted in now you're here   
Driven by hate consumed by fear_

(_Dumbledore_) Hearing that Moody had recovered, Dumbledore sat with theolder man. Moody said, "Richard's highly upset, but I'm fine."

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "But you seem disturbed."

"That I am," said Kingsley. "I had just spoken to several doctors who had asked me about Jacquelyn. It turns out that Jacquelyn isn't Irene's only child." The other two men stared at him. "Irene had delivered a set of twins, both premature, almost a year after Jacquel's birth. Their names are Saphira Nicole and Sameth Alexander." He then showed a picture of Irene lying on a sofa, being surrounded by her three tiny children.

Dumbledore was angry. Not only did Irene have Jacquel, she defied his orders to not have any more children and the twins were born. He vowed to make sure that Jacquel was dead and then he would go after Saphira and Sameth and kill them.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

(_Jacquel_) When Jacquel woke up, her whole world had changed. It was now August 4, 1996, meaning that she had been out for 4 whole days. Everyone had been crying, convinced that she was dead. Jacquel climbed out of bed with some difficulty and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _It couldn't be_! she thought to herself. Well, her hair still retained its dark color, but instead of blue-gray eyes, her eyes were as red as blood. Her frame had gone back to its normal size and her skin color was paler than when she had been in the hospital. The Weasleys, Moody, Kingsley, and Dumbledore could hear a scream: "OH MY GOD!!! I'M A BLOODY VAMPIRE!!!"

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_.

In the next chapter, Jacquel will be forced to adopt yet another child and find out about her long-lost siblings. Also many people have been arrested and Jacquel will be among those who will get a nasty surprise. Will goes public with news about her pregnancy and Richard and Meena will announce their plans to marry.

Notes:

(1) _invochi il dolore immenso_: Italian for "_invoke immense pain_!" This spell causes the person to suffer the pain, especially when the person had cursed another person.

(2) The picture of Irene and her children is the same picture that James showed Harry in "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_", but James claims that it was Jacquel and her children. But Jacquel was a baby when that picture was taken and she is indeed the spitting image of her dear mother.

_Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!_


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

Here is the eighth chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, Jacquel adopts a baby and discovers secrets about her family, Will reveals her pregnancy, Richard announces his wedding, and several children get a nasty surprise, no thanks to Dumbledore.

* * *

Chapter 8 of **Left Behind**

And now we have the next part of this story that should have never been written in the first place...

_The Weasleys, Moody, Kingsley, and Dumbledore could hear a scream: "OH MY GOD!!! I'M A BLOODY VAMPIRE!!!"_

(_The Weasleys, Hermione, Moody, Kingsley, Dumbledore & Jacquel_) Jacquel came out of the room and everyone gasped as soon as they had seen her. Her hair was the darkest shade of black, her eyes were the color of blood, her skin was even paler than ever and she seemed to have shrunken somewhat. In short, she was now a vampire.

"Jacquel! You're alive!" cried Fred. He and George went to hug her, but she pushed them away. "But why?" George asked.

"I'm a freaking vampire!" Jacquel cried out. "A monster. Don't look at me, lest I sparkle you to death!"

"But you've always worn body glitter," Fred said as he took Jacquel's hand and held it in the sunlight. "And now you don't need to. You're your own fashion show."

"But I'm a walking disco ball!" Jacquel cried out. "And I don't think you can ever love me!"

"But we loved you through and through," said George as he kissed Jacquel's hand. "Does it matter if you're now one of the undead? We'll always love you."

"Always," said Fred as he tried to hug Jacquel again.

_I wish I'd foreseen this_, she thought to herself. _Damn Volturi. Damn them and their prideful a$$es. Making Carlisle change me even though he didn't want to. I'm so kicking those Italian a$$holes next time I see them_.

Moody said, "Well, you certainly did give us a good fright."

"And I'm giving you an even bigger one once I step out into the sunlight," Jacquel snapped.

"Why?" Arthur. "You're going to melt?"

"Arthur!" Molly snapped. "Show some respect! Anyway, vampires melting in the sun is just a myth. Vampires sparkle. And anyway, we best not upset her anymore than she is upset right now."

Hermione frowned. Jacquel a vampire? Weird. She swore to ask Jacquel about it when the grownups weren't around.

(Dumbledore) Dumbledore smiled when he learned that Jacquel had recovered. He said, "And how are you feeling today, dear one?"

"Like I'm about to kill you," said Jacquel. The old man stared at her. "You sick bastard!" She screamed. "I ought to just kill you right now, but that'll make everyone love you even more! Plus you sent Ginny after me, didn't you?"

"I had nothing to do with Miss Ginevra's visit," said Dumbledore.

"Then explain to me why the hell she killed 18 people with a single curse?" Jacquel snapped in anger. Mrs. Weasley was horrified and stared at Kingsley. He nodded. Jacquel then continued, "I knew you hated me, you Sacred bastard child of a filthy orc-minded giraffe! But now I know why: _you killed my mother_!!!"

Dumbledore was shocked at Jacquel's choice of words. He knew he was in grave danger. Jacquel was a vampire now and that meant she was quite dangerous. She would not hesitate to kill him.

But before any blood could be shed, a knock was heard at the door to Jacquel's room.

(Petunia) Petunia had waited for 4 whole days for Jacquel to recover from whatever it was that had made her sick. During that time, Petunia had tried various ways to tell Jacquel everything she had known about Harry's whereabouts the summer she failed to show up.

The baby in her arms cried and she cuddled him even closer, knowing that she would have to give him up. She knew she couldn't raise him, blood relation or no. Not with Vernon's attitude towards magic and that Scrimgeour's new laws. But the baby needed a new family and Jacquel was that family.

She walked into Jacquel's room and to her horror saw the girl with her tiny hands around Dumbledore's neck. The old man cried and begged for mercy, but Jacquel wasn't letting up. Just then, Molly snapped and said, "And why are you here? Go crawl back under the rock from whence you came and leave Jacquel alone!"

"I believe I have a reason to see her," said Petunia. Jacquel smiled and pushed the old man aside, saying, "I'll deal with you later!" Then to Petunia, she said, "What is it that you want?"

(Jacquel) A few minutes later, Petunia was gone and Jacquel was holding a baby in her arms. She couldn't believe the story that she had been told: Harry had apparently knocked up one of her former classmates while she had been traipsing in London. _This is all my fault_, Jacquel said to herself. _I had a great time in London with all my old friends and I completely forgot about Harry. I am certainly going to pay for this_.

Just then, the baby began crying and Jacquel cuddled him closer. Hermione came to her and said, "Is this true what I heard? Harry did something that we didn't know about?"

"Until now," said Jacquel. She shuddered and thought about Ginny. "I hope she doesn't harm this little guy; I hate to see the look on Ginny's face when she found out that Harry has a secret son. Oh, what a tangled web we weave!"

But little did she know that they were in serious danger; Jacquel being the vampire whose secrets were about to come out...

(Willamaerha) Will knew that it was time for her to admit the truth behind those rumors about her and Sean. Many had been dying to find out what had been going on between Sean and the Knights' new leader. Will had revealed to Mobley, Richard, and Solomon that she was pregnant with Sean's baby, but no one else was to know that. But she did hold a news conference, in which she announced her impending motherhood, but kept the name of the father secret. There seemed to be no need for that.

(Richard & Meenallen) Richard and Meena also used Will's press conference to announce their upcoming wedding. This made Alastor Moody and Meena's parents very happy. Everyone else seemed to be happy as well. Everyone but Mobley, that was.

(Mobley) Mobley pulled Richard aside and said, "I'm not one who's against the idea of you and Meena marrying, but why on earth are your soon-to-be in-laws saying all kinds of horrible things about me?"

Richard said, "Well, Ellen is a traditional Christian and she doesn't agree with the idea of homosexuality and plus we all know you're gay. And Meenat prefers not to even mention the subject at all."

Mobley said, "Why do I have the one who is different from everyone else? You have Meena, Solo has Sarah, but who do I have?"

(Meenallen) Meena said, "Mobley, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's something that I fear," said Mobley.

Meena said, "Well, you have done some questionable things, but that's only because we knew nothing about your past."

(Willamaerha) Will agreed. She said, "Well, you've always been different, so it's not an issue for me."

"It'll be an issue when they start looking at your background, Will," said Richard. "Your closeness with Sean is under scrutiny by both wizards and muggles alike. They will make up crazy stories about you..."

"And then we'll shut down the tabloids who make up those crazy and untrue stories," said Meena. "You know Will, she'll kill any unture story that's out there, isn't that right, Will?" But Will had disappeared.

(Jacquel) But as for Jacquel herself, not only was she a vampire (which was a very nasty surprise in itself), but she woke up and found Pammy and Chutney by her side. This would have amused her, but not just Pammy and Chutney were in her room, but it was little Henry and Shara and little Seth sitting beside her. "And why are they here?" Jacquel snapped as she saw a tall man in her room.

"Is that any way to address your professor, Miss Romanov?" Snape snapped. "And anyway, many people have been arrested, and your guardian was among them. These little brats just so happen to be your little brats, if that is to be believed." Jacquel stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore ordered a supply of Romanov brats," said Lucius Malfoy. "He wiped out your mother and grandparents and wanted to use you to rebuild a Romanov family that was loyal to him."

Snape said, "And if you don't believe me, then know this: my son and his little friends were also graced with unwanted little surprises earlier this morning..."

(Stacey, Jonathan, and Jaden) The three boys were sitting in the sitting room, with the weather being too hot for little James to go out and play. The little boy frowned as he sat on the rug and played with his toys. Just then, someone was standing at the door. Jaden said, "What do you want? It's too hot outside to do much else!"

The man said, "Are you Azahriel Black?"

Jonathan giggled at Jaden's real name. "Shut up, Johnny," yelled Stacey.

"Well, if that's you wanna call me," Jaden snapped. "And that's Jonathan Trichenberg and Stacey Snape. Now what do you want?"

A few minutes later, the boys were left standing at the closed front door surrounded by several small children. Amber noticed them and said, "Oh, you guys as well?"

Stacey turned to face her and said, "I thought it was just Jacquel."

Amber frowned. "I think my father was behind this, and we didn't know what he was doing until now."

"Make these kids to try and buy my father's loyalty," said Stacey.

"Loyalty can't be brought," said Jaden. "I bet my two were because of my mom and Jonathan's was for some different reason."

"Maybe you're right, Jaden," said Amber. "But now I must find Willamaerha and tell her everything." And she took baby Cygnus and walked off, leaving three very confused boys behind.

(Snape, Lucius, and Jacquel) Jacquel said, "And Dumbledore was behind them as well?"

"They are from my family," Snape snapped. "And the people working for that fraud are being arrested even as we speak."

Lucius smirked and said, "It seems that you were intended to be used to recreate the Romanov family. You and your siblings."

"I have siblings?" Jacquel cried out.

"You and the late Mr. Potter each had twin siblings," said Snape. "The Potter and Romanov twins were hidden from Dumbledore, lest he try to manipulate them and do to them what he did to their older siblings."

"He used Potter as a shield and yourself as a brood mare," Lucius smirked. "But now his plans have been exposed and he must now give himself up and face the people whose lives he destroyed."

"And about my siblings?" Jacquel asked.

"Their names are Saphira Nicole and Sameth Alexander," said Snape. "They and Evan and Adam Potter were hidden after your parent's demise and have not been seen until this day." He and Lucius took note of the baby that was lying in Jacquel's arms. "And yet, Harry Potter has left behind a son. What shall be that son's name?"

Jacquel thought long and hard; there was no way in hell she would name the baby after a dead relative. Through her grandmother Isabella, she and Sean were distant cousins. But then Jacquel thought about the one man who had loved her as a father loved his child. The only father she had ever known.

(Jacquel) Most girls cannot recall the time they met their fathers, but Jacquel was one of the lucky ones. her mother, Irene, had been brutally murdered and someone had come alogn and rescued Jacquel and the twins from a life of misery. She knew it when she saw him. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been on a short vacation in England when he came across the small orphan child and took her from Dumbledore. He brought her to his family, and everyone fell in love with the tiny child immediately. The Cullen family adopted Jacquel and made her their daughter. She lived happily with her new family until Dumbldore's agents tore her away from the only father she ever knew and placed her with Nichollo Trichenberg. Despite that, Jacquel clung to the memories of the loving father who gave her a childhood worth remembering.

She looked at the small baby and said, "His name shall be Carlisle Sean Potter; Carlisle for the man who adopted me, and Sean for Sean LeSouse-Rowes."

(Snape) Tears came down Snape's face as he heard Jacquel announce the baby's name. Everyone else was standing in the doorway and they too had heard the name of the baby. Arthur Weasley said, "Well, I can't say you couldn't have picked a finer name for the baby."

Hermione said, "That is the nicest name I ever seen anyone give to a baby."

"At least she's not like those damned Hollywood celebrities who name their kids just anything," said Percy, who just walked in. "Carlisle is a true English name."

"And why are you here?" Arthur said.

"I came to give these children back to their true mother," said Percy. "It turned out that June and Elias were NOT the parents of these little children, and it was Jacquel and Harry all along. Merlin help us all." He set the boy and girl at Jacquel's feet and said, "Mayhaps you can tell us why?"

"What's the excuse?" Jacquel snapped. "Harry was tired of playing superhero and he had wanted me for years. It was just a luck of the darw."

"But Jacquel," said Ron, "you're throwing away your future."

"_His_ future," Jacquel corrected. "I'm throwing away the future Dumbledore tried to create for me. This is my life now. My children are the only things that matter to me now. I'm a vampire, not a witch anymore, and I'm nobody's puppet." Everyone was shocked at what Jacquel said. She knew she was her own person...I mean _wizard_...better make that _vampire_.

(Dumbledore) Dumbledore came in overhearing everything. Jacquel said to him, "I know of your plans to control my future. Well, I hate to say this, but you lost. The world will found out about what you did and how I almost died giving birth to Carlsen and Carla. The wizarding world will know that I am a vampire and that vampires will walk among wizards once again." Dumbleodre gasped as Jacquel snapped at him.

"You mean that you are a vampire now?" he cried out.

"And she's not afraid to suck your blood," said Fred. Jacquel raised an eyebrow and Fred fell silent.

Jacquel said, "I would advise you to be careful, lest your next secret will destroy you forever." Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore and he backed away. They had no idea that in the next few weeks, an event will happen that would soon change their lives forever...

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_. In the next chapter, Stacey, Jaden, and Jonathan will discover what Dumbledore had done to them; Moody prepares to marry Richard off; Sean's secrets will be revealed; and Jacqeul will discover a secert that will ultimately destory her life and change the lives of not only her, but Dumbledore's forever.

Notes:

(1) Will had met Sean many years earlier, when Will was 13 and Sean was 28. She was known as a dangerous assassin whose secret dances would put Mata Hari to shame.

(2) Jacquel named the twins Carlsen and Carla before she laid eyes on them.

(3) The boys had discovered what happened to Jacquel when Ron and Hermione told them during Jacquel's 4 days of death.

(4) Dumbledore will be getting in more trouble, because Jacquel's famiyl secrets will be coming out.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	10. Waiting for the World to Change

Here is the ninth chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, Jacquel has a very bitter argument with Dumbledore as Richard prepares to get married.

* * *

Chapter 9 of **Left Behind**

Here we go with the next part of this terribly unnecessary story...

_Jacquel said, "I would advise you to be careful, lest your next secret will destroy you forever." Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore and he backed away. They had no idea that in the next few weeks, an event will happen that would soon change their lives forever..._

Stacey, Jonathan, and Jaden were all very angry. No one had asked them if they even wanted these children, but the children were here anyway. Jaden turn to the others and said, "Yup, I bet it was Dumbledore who was behind this."

"I agree," said Stacey. "And after what I went through regarding little James..." James turned and faced his father, who was holding a baby. She was only a few days younger than Cygnus. "Baby?" James asked.

"Yes," said Stacey. "That's a baby."

Julia came over and she said, "Well, I knew something like that was going to happen. Dumbledore decided to secretly build a few Romanovs, but they're not even Romanovs, seeing as Jacquel is the last of the Romanov family, or was it her mother? Anyway, he figured he'd go after the Snape and Trichenberg families in addition to Jacquel."

"But why?" said Jonathan.

"Just be grateful he chose not to go after your brothers," said Julia. "or else things would be worse for Adrian and Gabriel."

"He's messed up," said Stacey. "My dad is going to eat Dumbledore's liver when he finds out."

-------

Meanwhile, Alastor Moody was released from the hospital after getting new prosthetics and Richard vowed that nothing else would happen to him. Meena said, "Richard, you have nothing to worry about. You know your father's going to be OK."

"Meena," said Richard, "we're getting married in a few days. Don't you know you can't talk to me until then?"

"But tradition states that the bride and groom can't see each other until the wedding day," said Meena. "And besides, I want to make sure that you're OK."

"I know," said Richard, but Solomon walked into the room, saying, "Will needs to speak to you right away."

"Is it about the guest list?" said Richard. "We already figured out who can and can't come to the wedding."

"It's about Sean," said Richard. "Newshounds are harassing his father."

"Those idiots!" Meena cried out. "Can't they understand that Seamus had just lost his son not too long ago? He doesn't need to be bothered."

"That's why we brought him here," said Solomon. "Will has to tell him about Sean. She needs us."

Richard sighed and got up from his place. "This had better be worth it, Solo," he said. "I'm getting married and a few bombshells are going off."

"I'm very sorry," said Meena. "The damn public just loves to gossip."

"That'll end rather quickly," said Solomon. "We have a plan to shut down all those tabloids for good."

"Maybe," said Meena.

----------

Jacquel had been released from the hospital and took the babies home. She was still upset because of Dumbledore's plan to reconstruct her family in his own image. No one dared to mess with her family in that way.

She was still seething when Magnus came to speak to her. "You know that you weren't the only person who Dumbledore hurt," he said.

"Oh right," said Jacquel. "They are yours as well."

"And not only that," said Magnus, "but it's Stacey, Jaden, and Jonathan as well. Dumbledore tried to buy Snape's loyalty with James and Sasha. But Snape is beginning to see right through that man's lies. Just as Jadis saw through him upon finding out about Stacie-Jade and Monica. But no one was concerned with little Reid and Nona, as they were the children of an orphan.

"But what of the mothers?" said Jacquel. "Do they know?"

"No," said Magnus. "No one knew of his experiments and Mobleyshire was a hotbed for disabled people, most of whom are dead now. Any of those dead girls could be the mothers." He sighed and stared at Jacquel. Her already red eyes glowed darker with anger. She knew what she had to do. She was going to destroy the life of Albus Dumbledore.

--------

The wedding was very small, with only family and friends crowding into the small church. The groom and bride were very happy, as was the groom's father. But there were two very worried people at the wedding; their names were Maverick Mobley and Willamaerha Thristal.

Will said to Mobley, "Well, that was a nice wedding, wasn't it? Richard and Meena are so happy."

Mobley said, "Yeah. No stupid crappy secrets to ever bother them."

"Not like us, you mean," said Will. "You and your sad story and me and my rather pathetic one. Things will never get any better for the two of us."

Solomon said, "Well be that as it may, your pasts and mistakes will have to take a back seat to what's going to happen next."

"Like what?" said Mobley.

"Believe me if you like, but I have foreseen a great confrontation that will expose a man's secrets and destroy a family...forever," said Solomon.

Will gasped. "Surely you don't mean..."

"Jacquel Romanov is not Jacquel Romanov at all," said Solomon. "In fact, the last Romanov was Irene Romanov and she's been dad for the last 15 years. It is the Dumbledore family who will be destroyed."

Just then, Richard and Meena called out, "Hey guys, we're slipping off to the Caribbean, so don't do anything chaotic until we get back!"

"Don't worry," said Mobley. "we'll take care of your old man. Just go out and enjoy yourself. You and Meena earned it."

"Of course," said Meena. "Don't you guys get into any trouble while we're gone, ok?"

And with plenty of hugs, Richard and Meena went off to celebrate their new lives as husband and wife.

-------

Within a few weeks, it was time for the kids to get back to school. Will secretly took a job in Hogwarts, hoping to gain more information on Dumbledore, for she had come to believe that Dumbledore had somehow caused Sean's untimely death.

Seamus himself was recalled to be the writing teacher once again, but this time, he knew not to trust Albus Dumbledore. Not with his tendency to manipulate people and stuff like that. His grandchildren Quinston, Caspian, Tyler, and JamieLynn also attended Hogwarts with their cousins, but for JamieLynn, her sisters Julia and Jacobine were suffering the ill effects of knowing that their father was dead and not coming back.

Jacquel herself was with Ron and Hermione most of the time, having reluctantly left Carlsen, Carla, and Carlisle (along with the older children) with a trusted servant and returning to Hogwarts, where everyone looked at her different. She couldn't blame them; she was a vampire and many wizards were always uneasy being around a vampire. But Jacquel's appetite for blood was all but non-existent, but she made up for it by pretending to eat human food as well.

Also, Sean's secrets began spilling out into the tabloids despite Will and Mobley's efforts to stop them. For every tabloid they shut down, 3 more sprang up in its place.

But when all was said and done, an event would occur when the lives of several people would be changed forever...

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_. In the next chapter, we'll be pulling a moment from **Something Wicked This Way Comes**, in which Jacquel discovers who her father was...and the story is changed around forever.

Notes:

(1) Mobleyshire was the former name for Bedmount, which was once a respectable town until the 1980's, when thousands of adult film and porn studios turned the town into a gigantic sex den. And now, the Royal Army has taken over the town, shutting down adult entertainment places, arresting thousands of people, and finding homes for many illegitimate children.

(2) Richard and Meena had known each other since they were 7 years old, probably around the time old Alastor Moody was viciously attacked by Fenrir Greyback and Richard's mother Daisy died trying to protect her husband. The youngsters started dating in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Moody and Meena's parents had been pushing their children to get married for several years now.

(3) While none of Jacquel's children are vampires, they do inherit her powers and be able to live very long lives.

(4) Also, the next chapter will bring to light a dark secret that no one even knew existed...

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	11. Evil Bumblebees & Hurt Daughters

Here is the tenth chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, a family secret brings about Dumbledore's downfall.

* * *

Chapter 10 of Left Behind

_And now we have the big moment that will change everything..._

The end for Dumbledore had finally come.

Within a few days, it was time for Hogwarts to reopen for the term. Many students reluctantly returned, all because of the rumors surrounding Dumbledore and his rather erratic behavior. Also, for those going into their 6th year, Harry Potter was dead and Jacquel Romanov was rumored to be not who she seemed to be. Mrs. Weasley made the children all promise not to get into any more trouble and for Jacquel to cautious of her new status.

_Back in a school called Hogwarts, a young girl named Jacquel was sitting in her desk quietly doing homework. She, Ron, and Hermione were the new Golden Trio with Harry's departure and her reluctant takeover of the 3rd post in the group. Also, no one had told the 16-year-old witch that 6th year students would be given homework the way most muggle children would be forced to eat their vegetables._

And also, since Jacquel was a vampire, she controlled her eating habits and hid most of her vampiric abilities away from the other students so that no one could ever suspect that she really was a vampire. But her vampirism was going to be the least of her worries, since rumors about her parentage were beginning to overtake any rumors about her being "_one of the undead_".

_One day, Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside, having apparently gotten a much needed break from the incessant homework (to Hermione's disgust) and needing to just get away from the school for a while. Ron picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and read about the latest news, which consisted of a supermodel's surprising engagement, Minister Scrimgeour's newest regulation, and of course another gossip piece about Jacquel Romanov._

_Hermione said, "Why don't they just find your father and bring this to an end?"_

_Jacquel said, "They love a good story. And with several famous wizards all claiming to be my father and I bet none of them knew my mother at all. What is the world coming to?"_

_Ron said, "It's because people are trying to get over losing Harry and now they're switching over to you because you're next to royalty in the muggle world."_

_"Well, that's true," said Jacquel. "But I haven't gotten much of a chance to ask anyone about it, though."_

_"Why would you need to?" said Hermione. "People have written books about the Romanov family for years."_

_And while that was happening, Professor McGonagall was speaking to Professor Dumbledore. She said, "I've gotten another message. It says, why don't you end this nonsense and reveal who Jacquel's father is! I'm sure you would know who her father is? Or are you her father?"_

_Dumbledore laughed and said, "And what will they do if I actually was her father?"_

_"I'm glad you're not," said McGonagall, "or I would tear you apart for not raising her and sending her to live with her filthy cousin and Amber would never forgive you for allowing her sister to grow up in such a horrible way."_

_Unfortunately for them, Professor Snape was listening to them on the other side of the door. He grew angry at that horrible prospect of Jacquel actually being Dumbledore's daughter and he had to end that charade now or else things would continue going haywire. He said to Amber, who was standing with him, "You don't suppose you know who the father of Dear Jacquelyn is, or do you?"_

_"Well," said Amber, "I do know the name of her sister, Saphira Lupin."_

_"And where did you hear that name?" Willamaerha Thristal said._

_"Someone told me that Irene Romanov managed to have a second child just before her death," said Amber. "But I didn't believe him. He was a very good liar."_

_"And what if it's true?" said McGonagall. "or what if that father of yours is the father of both girls?"_

_"I say we question him now and end this here," said Snape._

Little did they know that Neville had overheard the whole thing. He, Seamus, and Dean had been overhearing the conversation and they ran to get Jacquel. Whatever they had heard just wasn't good and Neville felt that Jacquel needed to know about it right away.

_Also, Mrs. Weasley spent most of her time crying. Mr. Weasley stopped tinkering with muggle things. The entire Order of the Phoenix seemed to die a little since Harry and Sirius died, meaning they had all slipped into depression. Even the usually stone-faced Kingsley Shackelbolt seemed to look a bit sad as well. But the person who suffered the most was Remus Lupin himself. He could not believe that Sirius was gone and the only Marauder left was himself. Not to mention the filthy little rat named Peter Pettigrew._

_So one day, Lupin went to confront Pettigrew. He walked in on the smaller wizard in a café and pointed his wand at his throat. "Ok, Peter," said Lupin, "we're gonna have a nice little chat."_

_Pettigrew freaked out and tried to escape, but Lupin zapped him. The people who gathered in the café watched the confrontation with undisguised interest. "So, Peter," said Lupin, "you've got some explaining to do. I know you had something to do with the deaths of James and Lily Potter, didn't you?"_

_"You don't know anything, Remus," said Pettigrew._

_"Peter Pettigrew," Lupin snapped. "Do not make a fool out of me! Now I know you betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort!"_

_"No I didn't," said Pettigrew. "Dumbledore killed them! He even killed Shannon when she went to tell James about what Dumbledore did!"_

_"And what did Dumbledore do?" Lupin asked curiously._

_"He's the father of Jacquelyn and Saphira," said Pettigrew. "He raped Irene twice and that's how the girls were conceived!" Lupin grew angry. So that was what had happened to Irene Romanov, he thought to himself. "But why?" he asked._

_"Plain and simple, that guy was a pedophile," said Pettigrew. "I mean, he was in love with the girl's mother and she spurned him and married Irene's father. Then he'd thought he'd get revenge by first kidnapping Irene right after her fiancé dumped her and broke her heart. But he didn't stop there; he'd tortured Irene until Jacquelyn was born and then again when Saphira followed."_

_Kingsley overheard Pettigrew and said, "are you trying to tell me that it was Dumbledore who caused all this trouble?"_

_"None other," said Pettigrew. "Then James and Shannon found out about it and they went to confront Dumbledore, and he killed them. He killed tham and claimed that it was Lord Voldemort even though he wasn't even near Godric's Hallow when it happened. He even gave Harry that scar!"_

_"Then explain how HE came back and wreaked havoc?" cried Moody._

_"Sean killed him," said Pettigrew, "but he didn't die. Sean promised the next time they meet, he'd kill him. And he did."_

After that, Pettigrew walked away, leaving behind a shocked Kingsley and a very angry Remus. No one could believe what they had just heard. There was no way anyone in their right mind would be able to believe that Albus Dumbledore had done the thing that Pettigrew claimed that he had did. But then again, it must have been true, seeing as several newspapers were being called and the story was being spread like wildfire.

_And as for the Knights, they too were having a hard time dealing with their leader's death. That was, until Gladys came into the room shouting, "You'll never guess what I found out!"_

_"What did you find out?" said Xavier._

_"It was all Dumbledore's fault!" cried Gladys. "He started this whole wizarding war and the Boy-Who-Lived nonsense!"_

_"You're kidding!" cried Solomon. "How?"_

_"It was all a trick," said Gladys. "I overheard Peter Pettigrew today and he said that Dumbledore orchestrated the whole wizarding war just so he can take over the world." Gasps followed this strange revelation. "And now, there's a rumor that far from being a good wizard, he murdered Irene and fathered her two daughters!"_

_"I think I'm going to throw up now," said Jadis. And she ran to the bathroom to do just that._

_Just then, Richard came back with Vernon and Petunia. He said, "I've got two people who want to take down Dumbledore in payment for their nephew's death."_

_Gladys looked at them and said, "Oh hell no way, Richard. Take them back to where you got them from!"_

_"Why not?" said Brock. "They want retribution for their nephew's death."_

_"I don't think so," said Gladys. "I can see right through his uncle. They never loved Harry; they just treated him like sh*t."_

_"So what now?" said Solomon. "Our leader's dead, there's chaos in the world, Dumbledore has gone bad, what do we do now?"_

_"You also forgot to mention that the Death Eaters are going haywire because Sean took down their leader," said Mobley._

_"So what do we do with them?" said Jadis. "Oh, I know! I'm just going to have a word with them, that's all! Petunia has some explain to do. Richard, you can just bring them into the coldest room in the place and lock the door."_

_And with that, Richard reluctantly dragged Vernon and Petunia to the dungeons, with Vernon sputtering and Petunia gasping in horror as they were locked in a room. Richard said, "Sorry, it's all protocol. We can't let child abusers join our group."_

_"You think we abused Harry?" Petunia cried out._

_"Unfortunately, yes," said Richard. "And also, my father will be demanding answers from you as well. So prepare yourselves."_

At once, Alastor Moody arrived. He had a strange look on his face; his new prosthetics were annoying him. Anyway, he said, "So I finally get to meet the people who mistreated the Boy-Who-Lived."

"That's all he is to you?" cried Vernon.

"Had you known about the Dark Lord and what he did to Harry's family, you'd treated him with more respect," said Moody. "But you were too quick to dismiss him and treated him poorly. And you and your wife will answer to that immediately." At once, several aurors came. Moody said, "Take them away, we'll deal with them in the Ministry."

At once, Vernon and Petunia were dragged away to the ministry. Vernon yelled out, "You're all nothing but a bunch of freaks! I know someone who will end this nonsense!"

"She won't," said Moody. "Miss Romanov isn't who you thought she was, and she'll never help you!" Petunia wept as she was dragged to the ministry.

_And while that was happening, Jacquel and the others were walking back to the school when McGonagall said, "I need to have a word with you, Jacquelyn."_

_"Whatever for?" Jacquel asked as the older witch took her into another room. Ron and Hermione stood by the door. McGonagall said, "I know Dumbledore's been keeping secrets from you about your family."_

_"Yeah, I know he's been hiding stuff from me," said Jacquel. "No big surprises there."_

_"Understandable," said the old witch. She sighted and said, "I wish it didn't have to come to this."_

_"Come to what?" Jacquel cried out._

_"I know you've been asking about your father for several years now," said McGonagall. "and it upsets me to tell you that yes, your father has been alive the whole time we all believed he was dead; not that your father is the kind of person you'd expect to have as your father at all."_

_"Meaning," Jacquel cried out._

_"You and Professor Dumbledore haven't exactly gotten along since you first came to Hogwarts and unfortunately you seem to have a legitimate reason to hate him," said McGonagall._

_"What?" cried Ron. "You're telling me Jacquel hates Dumbledore? But why?"_

_"Isn't that obvious?" Hermione cried out. "Professor Dumbledore is Jacquel's father!"_

Neville was horrified. He had never heard that story about Jacquel before, not where Dumbledore was concerned. This was simply too much for him. Seamus said, "Dumbledore as Jacquel's father? I don't believe it!"

"I didn't see that coming," said Dean.

"And I thought Jacquel was a vampire," said Neville. "This is a very sad thing to ever come out."

_With that revelation, Snape grew angry and stormed off to the headmaster's office. He didn't care that this guy was about to become his future father-in-law and was the grandfather of his baby daughter. He was going to kill the old man._

_"Hello, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"_

_"No, I do not care for a lemon drop!" Snape snapped as he pushed the whole jar of candy onto the floor, and the glass shattered. "I know that you're Jacquelyn's father. I know what you did to her mother. She doesn't have her mother and now everyone in Hogwarts will know why!"_

_Albus Dumbledore was doomed. He should have known that Severus Snape was going to find out what he had done sooner or later. It galled him to know that the man sitting before him would cause the deaths of both Lily and Shannon, not to mention James and Irene and so many others._

_"Severus Snape, you will control your anger immediately or else!" Dumbledore snapped._

_"Or else what?" Amber snapped as she stood behind her father. Dumbledore grew frightened as he stared at his daughter. She had her wand drawn out and aimed it at him. "I have half a mind to kill you, and half a mind to turn you over to the authorities."_

_"Amber," Dumbledore began, but it was too late. Aurors had arrived, having been alerted by the clever Willamaerha Thristal. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said Kingsley Shackelbolt, "you are being arrested for the murders of Irene Romanov, James and Lily Potter, Shannon Snape, and several others whose names we cannot mention right now. And this time, you cannot escape from us."_

_"Kingsley?" Dumbledore cried out. "But why?"_

_"Because Peter told us everything," said Alastor Moody. "I cannot believe my old friend here caused the death of Irene Romanov, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and very loyal to our cause."_

_"She was a Romanov!" Dumbledore yelled. "A child of the monster known as Paul Romanov! He destroyed his entire family! He had no right to even exist and all, let alone conceive Irene in the first place! And when I had discovered who Irene's father was in her 6th year here at Hogwarts, I sought to make her life miserable and stop her from creating the next generation of Romanovs unless she renounced her ties to the Romanov family and bound herself to a more decent family…"_

_"Such as yours?" said Snape._

_"I rather she'd bind herself to a family that showed goodness and kindness rather than a family that allowed a demon like Paul to even exist," said Dumbledore, "like the Potter family. James would have been a brother to her and his parents would have become her parents…"_

_"And Isabella would have been your wife and the mother of your children," Kingsley finished for him. To the Aurors, he said, "Apprehend him!"_

_Before Dumbledore knew what was happening, several spells were aimed at him, rendering him helpless. But Amber's next words would crush him more than any spell, jinx, hex, or curse would. "And if that's the man my father became, then I want nothing to do with him," she snapped. She then took baby Cygnus and left._

_"Amber, no, please!" Dumbledore cried out. "Don't leave your father behind!" But Amber was finished with him. She was about to leave Hogwarts and never return._

_Willamaerha said, "I thought you were good. I thought you were nice. But underneath all that kindness was a monster who destroys people based on who their fathers were." Tears sprang down her face as she left. But the greatest damage was yet to occur when Dumbledore had to face the daughter he forcefully conceived and cruelly mistreated._

_Jacquel approached Dumbledore. She was angry, upset, and very sad at the same time. Her address to her father would be talked about for a very long time at Hogwarts. "So this is the kind of family that I got, right? A family based on hate and pain and anger instead of love. This cannot be true and I will not accept it as true." To Dumbledore, she said, "I always knew you were a wicked old man, and now with everything I was told, I know this to be true." Tears streamed down her face. "But for my grandmother, I will spare your pathetic life though I should kill you. But I don't think you should ever be allowed to touch magic again."_

_She then reached with her hand and touched the old man's head. Everyone watched as all the magic in his body was sucked away, leaving just an empty shell that wore decorated robes and dead blue eyes that stared into the green eyes of the witch who took his life away from him._

_"What have you done to me, Jacquelyn?" he cried out in anger and pain._

_"I made it so you'll never hurt or threaten anyone else ever again," said Jacquel. "But where to put you so you won't harm anyone else?"_

_The rest of the Order was very upset. They decided that it was best that Jacquel left Hogwarts for a while. Also, the story got out and many people in the wizarding world were very angry. Some called for Dumbledore's death. Others called for Hogwarts to be shut down completely. But Remus Lupin was even angrier at the fact that Irene was taken from her daughters and she never got the chance to see either of them grow up._

_But then again, Lupin smiled, for he knew he was the true father of Jacquelyn and Saphira. But he would let Dumbledore have his victory. And as soon as he was not watching, Lupin would return to snatch both his victory and his daughters from the evil old man._

But in a little town called Forks, Washington, Harry Jameson was eating dinner when that story broke out all over the news. Shock, anger, and grief flooded him when he realized that the wizard who truly ruined his life was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who was now the former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_. In the next chapter, this story will be taking another direction, in which some time will pass and Jacquel will have an encounter with James, Laurent, and Victoria.

Notes:

(1) So not only was Dumbledore far from being a good wizard, but his cruel mistreatment of BOTH Jacquel and Harry has resulted in Harry's "_death_" and Jacquel's vampirism.

(2) Jacquel will be discovering how and why her mother died, which will make her hate Dumbledore even more.

(3) The little children will be featured in the next chapter.

(4) Snape will admit his role as Dumbledore's spy and how and why he became a potions teacher at Hogwarts.

(5) Since Dumbledore has essentially lost his job as headmaster, Minerva McGonagall has taken over as Headmistress.

(6) Lupin will eventually reveal himself as Jacquel's true father in the coming chapters.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	12. Hurt

Here is the eleventh chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, the story has been changed around and Jacquel encounters other vampires (who, unfortunately, are not the Cullens)

* * *

Chapter 11 of Left Behind

_And now the whole story has been changed around and this is what happened to Jacquel after the bombshell that exposed her life to the world..._

_Jacquel was an unusually strong girl, with her situation of being forced away from her adoptive family at age 7, sent to live with her cruel cousin Nichollo, adopting her young cousins Pam and Chutney, and then being forced to go to Hogwarts. But she wasn't without her defiance, such as rebelling against her unwanted life by running away constantly, often to Harry's house._

_But now she was sitting in a room in #12 Grimmauld place under very heavy protection from the recently dissolved Order of the Phoenix, wondering if the chaos of her life would end and she could go back to her former life._

For a good while, Jacquel frowned as she looked at the small children who sat before her. They would never have to grow up as orphans, or have to deal with cruel old men who belittled and destroyed their family. They would have a better life than she did.

Or Jacquel had an idea: most of them were better off not knowing about her or the sad life she led. She sighed; with great reluctance, she would have to give them up. Even Carlsen and Carla would have to leave. But Carlisle would have to stay with her, as did Pammy and Chutney. Even Jacquel's beloved daughter, Delicia, would have to remain with her.

Jacquel sobbed and sobbed as she packed the children's bags and wrote letters to the press, stating that a mixup had occurred and that none of the children (save for Delicia) were hers. With that in mind, Jacquel loaded up Henry, Shara, Seth, Carlsen, and Carla and sent them and their nannies to find their true families.

One dark and dreary evening, Jacquel was lying in bed, attempting to keep up the appearance of sleeping when she would otherwise read or do other work, trying to keep herself occupied until dawn, and then the children would be awake, ready to fill her rather meaningless day once again.

But it was 3 A.M. when the police showed up at her house. Jacquel tensed, but she got up and answered the door. The cop said, "We're going to need your help."

"With what?" she snapped.

The cop said, "Some people have been reporting that a vampire or something like that has been going around sucking the blood out of fat and disabled people."

Jacquel grew angry. She said, "Well, I'm a vampire and even then I find that appalling!"

The cop then said, "That's why we need your help. You, as a vampire, can help us find out who is killing these people and help us put an end to their crimes." Jacquel nodded and the cop left.

Now there was one more thing to keep her awake at night, not that she ever needed to sleep anyway. It was a few hours later, when the children were awake (and in Pammy and Chutney's case, off to school) when Jacquel received some rather strange visitors at her house.

Three strange creatures were in her front yard. Jacquel was just getting ready to take Delicia and Carlisle for a walk when the vampires showed up. One of them said, "I believe that you used to live with Carlisle Cullen, or am I wrong?"

Jacquel tensed. She had no idea that those vampires knew all about her. So she said, "I have no idea of what you are talking about. Now please remove yourselves from my sight so I can take Carlisle and Delicia for a walk."

"Carlisle?" one of the males asked. His dark hand clamped on Jacquel's shoulder and she shuddered.

"Well," Jacquel said, "I did name him after my father."

"Your father is Carlisle Cullen, am I correct?" said the blond vampire.

The darker vampire said to him, "We must be careful, James. I hear this one's a _vampiro magico_, a magical vampire, mind you. These kinds of vampires are quite dangerous. You don't want her as your enemy, or do you?"

"I do not, Laurent," said James. "Thank you for asking."

"How did you know I was a magical vampire?" Jacquel snapped; those vampires were starting to annoy her.

The third vampire, named Victoria, said, "We've heard stories about a magical vampire living in London. I thought those stories were silly, as the Volturi had killed off all magical vampires a century and a half before said new vampire was born. But here you are."

Laurent said, "And here, you must tell us your name and how and why you are this way."

Jacquel swore that even after 100 years had passed and she was sitting in her room in Volterra writing down her life story, she would never forget that moment in her life, the moment she exposed her life, which not even Dumbledore knew about. She spoke of her birth, her mother's death, and how and why Carlisle Cullen rescued her from Dumbledore and raised her with the help of his family.

James sneered as he said, "And if this is true, then why are you here?"

Jacquel tensed once again. The babies looked at her with huge brown eyes. She finally said, "When I was 7 years old, some vampires tried to kidnap me. The Volturi had to intervene and Aro forced Carlisle to turn me when I turned 16 years old. It was solely his intention for me to live out a full, human life; not to become a monster like him. But it wasn't his choice to make.

"In that same year, I met Cadwallader Gruven, and thought he was a nice guy. It did appear that he was one in the beginning, but now, I don't know. But anyway, when he had to leave, I begged him to take me with him. He agreed and we wound up in England. But there were some terrible people there, and I got scared and ran off. A sudden accident erased my earliest of memories, memories that are just now returning to me. I was found by a kindly old woman later and taken to live with my cousin Nichollo Trichenberg, where I have been living eversince."

"This is too good to be true," James smiled as he held up a video camera, which he had been recording my entire story. "It seems as if our little friend Desmond Grimcairn has returned once again to trouble the unhappy world."

"Desmond?" Jacquel cried out.

"Desmond was an evil creature who preyed upon young orphaned teenaged girls," said Laurent. "Within a month, the humans would find these girls dead. No one knew about Desmond until it was too late. He fathered several children, all who were killed during the vampire wars in the 1860's. He disappeared and we hadn't heard from him since."

"But we should have been looking for him, and surprise! He kidnaps yet another girl. A younger girl, mind you. But how and why she is not dead is beyond us," said James.

"I happen to be a witch," said Jacquel.

"Of course," said Victoria. "And a werewolf at that. That is how you were able to survive the birth of your daughter and the other girls didn't."

Laurent said, "And I have my reasons to believe that two more children will soon be arriving."

"And how do you know that?" Jacquel snapped.

Victoria said, "Because of your dress. It does no justice for you."

Jacquel frowned. In the weeks since becoming a vampire and finding out that she was Dumbledore's daughter, she had stopped wearing jeans, preferring to wear dresses instead. Especially form-fitting purple dresses at that. But the vampires weren't fooled by her apparent appearance. They could use this to their advantage.

James said, "And what be the name of their father?"

"It's not like I would tell you anyway!" Jacquel snapped. Just then a servant came towards her. She said, "And I have other things to take care of." She took the children and left.

James smiled and turned to his companions. "She's not escaping from us so easily," he said with a smirk upon his face." "Why not?" cried Victoria. "We have what we needed."

"She still hasn't answered our question," said Laurent. "She is hiding something and we need to find out what she is hiding."

"Oh, but we already have," said James as he held up something. It was a picture of a woman and three young children. "She will discover that this is missing," said James, "and then we'll devise a little trap for that monster." The other two vampires laughed menacingly as they plotted the demise of aforementioned evil vampire.

-----

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had not been getting along. Ron was upset over Jacquel, and also, because Harry wasn't here to deal with their issues. Hermione was becoming obsessed with Jacquel's vampiric nature and Ron and Jacquel feared that the could spell disaster for all of them.

One day, Jacquel said, "Hermione, don't you think you should give that a rest?"

"Yeah," Neville agreed. "Vampires are scary and they drink blood."

Ron said, "Why are you like this?"

Hermione cried out, "I'm just jealous of poor Jacquel here. First off, she dies having kids who are not even hers, and then we find out that Dumbledore is her father. What's not to be jealous about?"

"The fact that you're lucky to be living a human life," Jacquel snapped. "And some evil Italian vampire didn't take your future away from you just because you lived with a vampire."

"Wow," said Hermione. "I stand corrected."

"Of course," said Jacquel. But little did they know that the next few hours would change their lives forever...

------

And as for the Knights, Luci frowned as she faced Will. They had been discussing the case against Luci's sister and boyfriend for a good while. Just then, Will said, "It doesn't look good for them. I can foresee like, maybe several years in Azkaban."

"Maybe," said Luci. "But I know for a fact that what Jacquel went through with Carlsen and Carla could warrant the death penalty if it happened in the muggle world."

Just then, Solomon came in and said, "Jacquel seems to have shaken up the world once again. This time, she says several of the children don't belong to her. Not even Carlsen and Carla. She says she has proof to back up her claims regarding the twins."

"Nice," said Will as she stood up. "And once again, it points to my evil stepfather. How could I NOT have foreseen that happening?"

"Will?" asked Luci. "Is that a scar on your stomach?"

"Why yes," said Will. "I had to have my appendix removed when I was just 9 years old."

"But why is it in the shape of a lightning bolt?" Solomon cried out.

Will tensed. "What lightning bolt?" she cried out. But then raising her shirt and seeing the scar, she cried out, "Oh my God! It is there! How could I have not noticed that?"

"I think I may have a theory," said Luci. "It could be your stepfather was after you too, or something more sinister than that happened to you. We better hope what happened to Jacquel doesn't happen to you as well."

"It didn't go well with her," said Solomon, "and now we're worried about Will. There is something she isn't telling us."

Will frowned, thinking back to a time and place she would much rather forget...  
_(flashback) _

_Will had been back at Hogwarts, helping Amber get ready to have her baby. Umbridge was kicked out of Hogwarts not too long ago, leaving the entire school in disarray. Students and teachers alike worked to clean up the mess that the evil woman had left behind. _

_As Will cleared a section in her mother's office, she saw Harry just sitting there in a corner, looking forlorn. He really had it rough. Will said to him, "Any reason you're not helping to restore the school you love so much?" _

_ "Do I, Will?" Harry asked. "Do I?" _

_ "Why are you talking like that, Harry?" Will cried out. _

_"What if I never wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place?" he cried out. "What if I was placed in the wrong house? What if I have the wrong kind of friends?"_

_ "Harry, what are you talking about?" Will cried out._

_ "I don't belong here!" Harry cried out. Will was shocked; in all the years she had known him, Harry was never one to say such awful things as that. "I'm not even supposed to be here!" he yelled again._

_ "Harry..." Will reached out and took his hand._

_Harry ignored her and yelled out, "And I shouldn't even be here in the first place! No one asked me if I wanted to be their hero, but yet, I am. I didn't ask to lose my parents, and yet, I am an orphan. I never liked going here and I certainly *_**_don't_**_* like Ron and Hermione, but I had to do that just to please the old bastard! Right now he's probably living the high life while I'm supposed to be his happy little warrior. Well guess what, Willamaerha Lyra Thristal, I'm nobody's fool! In fact, I'm going to just tell the Order that they can fight their own damn battles! I'll tell Nichollo that he better wise up and start caring for Jacquel, or else I'll kill her and those little bastards who they call her cousins and blame Dumbledore! I knew he hated the little freak the moment she was born and wanted her dead!"_

_Little did they know that Jacquel was listening in. Her tiny heart was very much crushed upon hearing the truth about herself._

_Harry wasn't finished yet. He then said, "I never wanted to be among the Weasleys, and I think Hermione is just a stupid brainiac. But *_**_HE_**_* insisted I be friends with them. I couldn't even choose my own enemies, since the honor was given to Dumbledore, who made Malfoy and his cronies my enemies. He didn't even give me a loving family that I deserved. So what if I have to suffer so that everyone can be happy? Why? I know who they are and with the exception of poor Jacquel Romanov, they can all just rot in hell along with the monster who planned this!"_

_ "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Will cried out as she slapped him. But she was much shorter than Harry so the tips of her fingers barely grazed his face. But she did make her point clear. "I can't believe you would say such things like that, Harry!" she cried out. _

_"Why shouldn't I?" he shot back. "No one loved me anyway! They don't care about me! I will NOT kill the Dark Lord at all. Maybe the wizarding world is better off with a tyrant like him than a monster like Dumbledore." _

_ "Please tell me you didn't just say that," Will cried softly. _

_ "But Will," said Harry. "You know as well as I do that Dumbledore is evil. One day, his wicked deeds will be brought to light, and you will be among those who will destroy him." _

_"No, Harry, I can't!" Will cried out. "I refuse to!" _

_ "But you're an assassin," said Harry. "You will get rid of him one way or another." Harry frowned as he stood up and attempted to walk away, but Will stopped him and sat him back down. She said, "Harry, I know you're hurt, but that doesn't mean you should just give up. Please, you have to." _

_"I'm done here," said Harry. "I'm going far far away and I'm never coming back. Maybe if I was dead, the wizarding world would be a lot better off." _

_"Harry," Will started again, but her mind shut down the moment Harry began kissing her and pushing her until she was on her back. She thought to push him away, but retracted. There were better things for her to worry about, and Harry's sanity was one of them._

_She later woke up in her mother's bedroom, the older woman was taking care of some other things. But Will found a note attached to the bedpost, which was from Harry. It read: "Willamaera, if you reading this, then I am dead and gone. Only you know why I am dead and you will reveal everything that I have told you to the Daily Prophet. The wizarding world will know of their "hero's" tortured spirit. I beg you not to cry, but know that I have found a better place, one where I will never suffer again. Harry James Potter."_

_With that, Will sat up with much difficulty and got dressed, knowing that something terrible had befallen Harry. But what? When she got to the Great Hall, the place was draped in black and she saw her stepfather saying to the students and teachers, "Last night, we received word of a terrible tragedy and today, we are experiencing a terrible loss. One of our fellow students has been murdered. And while the Minister doesn't want you to know the truth behind how he died, I feel that for you to not know the truth would be an insult to his memory. Therefore, you all have the right to know how he died. Harry Potter was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange."_

_At that, Will cried. She had no idea that while she was asleep, Harry had gone to the Department of Mysteries with his friends and was slain by that evil woman. She made sure that she would kill Bellatrix when they next met._

_Dumbledore continued, "And that is quite an unfortunate event indeed in the history of Hogwarts. Harry was ever the hero who has saved our school many times. In his first year, he fought Lord Voldemort and gained the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second year, he fought off a giant basilisk and saved Hogwarts from certain disaster. In his third year, he fought off 100 dementors all by himself. In his fourth year, he fought Lord Voldemort once again and won despite the fact that his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, was killed by the Dark Lord."_

**_Lies, all lies_**_, Will thought to herself. In another time and place, she would have nodded with agreement with Dumbledore's words, but since talking with Harry and whatnot, she knew Harry's deeds were false and Harry never wanted to be the hero. But that was not all._

_Dumbledore concluded with these words, "But now he is gone, and yet he taught us one thing: while we all may come from different worlds and have different views about magic, we all have the same heart. And so, we dedicate this evening to a man who gave his life for the good of the wizarding world."_

_Very soon, the hangings in the Great Hall changed to the Gryffindor colors of Red and Yellow. But the hangings were black and a somber dinner followed Dumbledore's speech. _  
(end flashback)

Will sighed and said, "Well, we better go back to the drawing board then and find the children. I know for a fact that Henry, Shara, and Seth belong to Jacquel, but she doesn't want them to grow up as orphans. Still no word yet on Carlsen and Carla."

"What a shame," said Solomon. "But Jacquel will have to face the music soon or or later. Dumbledore or no, she has to raise them."

"Solo," said Luci, "What of the other children?"

Solomon looked long and hard at his journal, then said, "We must find their true family. June and Elias are not the parents, and there's no way they could ever have children at all. I think Carlsen and Carla are Jacquel's kids, or it was someone else who was coerced into helping those evil duo. But who?"

-----

Meanwhile, Jacquel told the others about her encounter with the three wicked vampires. Hermione said, "I'm scared of that blond guy. He looked like he was going to attack you."

"I know," said Jacquel. "He even claimed that he knew some guy named Desmond. Who the heck is Desmond, anyway?"

"Let's go find out," said Ron. They left Hermione's house and went down the street until they reached a secret alley. There, they hid behind a trash can and watched as two dark figures were talking. One of them said, "This isn't a good idea, Desmond."

"Oh, come on, Ironstorm," said Desmond. "She's just a newborn. It's not safe for her to be among people. Not yet at this stage in her life. We must take her to him immediately."

Selma Ironstorm looked Desmond in the eye and said, "Listen to me, Des. There's no way you can get her out of London. Not unless you want the London coven to find out about it."

Desmond frowned, saying, "I got a message from Iusalevand Sinbone; he wants me to come home now. And to bring the girl."

Just then, another vampire came running towards them. Selma said, "What do you want, Rickey?"

Rickey Fogknife said to them, "Nesma Trublood has gotten wind of your deeds and she's not too happy about it. She's coming to destroy you and anyone who is bound to you."

Clancy Deadfire agreed with him, saying, "She's been after you for over 300 years now, and you have eluded her every time she tries to catch you. But no more; this time, she will finally destroy you, Desmond Grimcairn."

Desmond was unfazed. He said, "Bring it! Tell her I said to bring all her coven with her! We'll see who gets destroyed first!" He then walked away with a swish of his cape, leaving 3 startled vampires behind.

Jacquel said, "Well, it looks like we've gotten ourselves into a situation we can't escape from. I'll have to show them myself."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" said Ron.

"The don't really know about me," said Jacquel. "And by the time they do, it'll be too late for them to do anything about it."

Just then, Percy walked behind them and said, "I don't know about you, but you three must go back home now."

"What's it to you?" Ron snapped.

"Vampires are running about these days," said Percy, "and unless you want to be completely sucked dry, I suggest you three go home NOW!"

"Not really," said Jacquel. "I have things to take care of." She then ran off, with Ron and Hermione following her.

In a field outside London, the entire Trublood coven stood there, facing the vampire known as Desmond Grimcairn. Nesma looked at him and she said, "I heard that you've been trying to create another family of halfblood vampires, Desmond. And I heard that you've been living under a false name for many years as well. So, what do you say to that?"

Desmond scoffed. "Hah! You know nothing of this new breed of halfblood. She's more than half human. Her mother is a werewitch."

"A werewitch?" snapped a vampire.

"She got better after Delicia was born," said Desmond. "She's very powerful. You might not want to mess with her."

"We'll be the judge of that!" snapped Nesma. "But first, explain to me why you have eluded me for so many years?"

"Easy," said Desmond. "no one could ever suspect a disabled person as a vampire, but there was one who wasn't fooled. I had to remove her before she told anyone about me."

Hermione, from her hiding spot, turned to Jacquel and whispered, "You?"

"I had to say something," said Jacquel, "but who would believe me except for them?"

"Who?" cried Ron.

Jacquel had no time to reply, because the coven advanced upon Desmond. She said, "Ok, you two, when I count to three, we run."

"And what would you do?" said Hermione.

Jacquel didn't respond, but grabbed her friends' and ran to the Thames River. Desmond gasped as soon as he realized that Jacquel had been there the whole time.

Nesma said, "And that must be the little werewitch, am I right?"

Desmond said, "You'll never hurt Jacquelyn! Not while I'm still standing..."

"I figured as such," said Nesma. To her coven, she yelled, "Get her!"

-----

The Knights were gathered in Will's office. She said, "We now have a dilemma on our hands: the three, I mean soon-to-be-four children of Jacquelyn and Magnus will be placed into our care, seeing as Jacquelyn does not wish for them to live the hard life as she was forced to live, and I don't blame her for it at all. But anyway, we have two pressing matters on our hands; the first, which deals with my own pregnancy and who is going to be taking over as leader when I go in to have my baby. The next thing is the fate of the twins Carlsen and Carla Bates, and the identities of their parents."

Richard came forward and said, "As far as we all know, the twins Carlsen and Carla brought upon Jacquelyn's death and her surprising rebirth as a vampire." Everyone nodded. He continued, "And we have so far arrested many people who grew children in labs as if they were a science experiment and not people who deserve loving families. But in the case of Carlsen and Carla, their conception violated many of the highest laws and everything that goes along with them. Lucie's sister has been arrested and charged with various crimes, all involving Jacquelyn, Carlsen, and Carla. She has claimed many outrageous things and the trail is about to begin. Solomon, have you had time to rewrite your notes and make them presentable to the court?"

"Of course," said Solomon, "and Will, has your friend Evolet made contact with you yet?"

"I haven't heard from her," said Will, "as she is still getting Sean's affairs in order and trying to keep Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy away from the younger children. She hasn't had much time to deal with anything else, and neither has her husband, Byron."

"I see," said Solomon. "Well, like it or not, she'll have to know about this case. As her father's eldest child and heiress, she'll have to take responsibility for the Knights once Will's interim rule ends."

"I'll make sure she gets that message," said Jadis, "but who do you pick to be the new leader of the knights, because it certainly can't be Evolet."

"Don't worry," said Will. "I know exactly who will be the leader of the Knights. I just won't name them yet." And then she stepped outside of headquarters, preparing to face the oncoming media firestorm and a deadly courtroom showdown...

-----

Meanwhile, Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione were running for their lives, until they reached a bonfire. The Trublood coven was chasing after them. Hermione said, "You never told me that vampires were still out there!"

"Of course not!" cried Jacquel. "They would kill you on contact!" Looking around, she cried out, "Hey, where's Ron?"

Just then, they heard him scream. Ron had been bitten by a vampire. Jacquel grew angry with fire shooting from her fingers. "Let him go!" she screamed as the fire raged towards the vampire, killing him immediately.

Hermione ran to Ron's side. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I just got bitten by a vampire. What do you think?!"

Jacquel set her burning anger upon her vampiric pursuers, killing nearly all of them. She even burned a vampire behind her who had decided to attack Percy as he came outside his apartment overhearing the screams.

Soon, it was just Desmond and Nesma. The two vampires had a bitter and epic fight, but Nesma was beaten in the end. She said, "Well well well, Desmond, it looks as if your little champion has destroyed all my allies."

"Indeed she has," said Desmond, "but as for you, you will be destroyed by the only vampire you created, and he approaches soon. But for her and my unborn children, they and their valor will end your reign of terror."

"Indeed," said Nesma as she kicked him into a nearby bonfire. She then walked off, noting the panic that had spread throughout London and two young men who had been bitten and were being tended to. She would meet them in battle, plus Desmond's fiery protoge. She would be defeated by the vampire she created.

* * *

nd so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_. In the next chapter, secrets will be revealed and the world will be thrown into chaos.

Notes:

(1) In the next chapter, Will will reveal her biggest secret and name her successor.

(2) Also, Jacquel's rather rash decision to give up Henry, Shara, and Seth will be questioned and Jacquel's answer will shock everyone!

(3) Callie/Desmond's kidnapping of Jacquel from the Cullen family hasn't gone unnoticed by the vampire community, and many vampires are offering to find and rescue her.

(4) Nesma's secret and the identity of her created vampire will be revealed in "_Don't Hold Back_", which is the sequel to "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_".

(5) After stealing Jacquel's baby picture, James, Laurent, and Victoria will go to Forks and confront Harry, who is living there under an assumed name.

(6) Harry's outburst and the note he left for Will led to his decision to jump the veil when Sirius died.

(7) Jacquel is a magical vampire, which means in addition to vampiric abilities, the retains some magical abilities as well.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	13. Define Justice

Here is the twelfth chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, there is a court trial and several shocking revelations are brought to light.

* * *

Chapter 12 of Left Behind

Within a few days, the Old Bailey Courthouse was abuzz with activity. Many people lined the streets, all trying to catch a glimpse of Jacquel Romanov as she made her way to the place, clutching baby Carlisle and the other little children following her.

Jacquel had changed her outfit; instead of wearing her usual purple dress, she was wearing a deep purple suit and shoes. The children were dressed likewise.

Also, a pregnant Willamaerha Thristal struggled to get past the endless crowd and towards the courthouse. She was escorted by Richard Moody and Solomon Aguilera. She too had a role to play in this trial.

Luciana Bates and her parents Anton and Lavern were not forgotten. They and their granddaughter, Italica, were at the Old Bailey as well.

And as people began crowding into the room where the trial would take place, Ron turned to Jacquel and said, "This bracelet is rather annoying!"

Jacquel said, "I know, but we have to wear these if we're ever going to be able to be among humans." She had designed the rather flowery bracelets after becoming a vampire, lacing them with spells designed to curb annoying cravings for human blood and it could turn any food into blood. Jacquel smiled, feeling rather proud of herself for her contribution. She wished Carlisle was there to see it as well.

Within a few minutes, June and Elias were brought into the courtroom. The crowd booed and hissed at them. One person even called for them to be shot. Others wanted them to be executed. The Honorable Judge Doug Gorman walked into the courtroom and all fell silent.

Gorman said, "May I please have the Prosecuting Attorney come forward?"

The prosecutor, whose name was Harold Vinson, said, "Today, we are beginning the following case of _Regina vs. June Bates & Elias Thomson_, who are accused of the crimes of kidnapping, child rape, coercing a teenaged girl into conceiving a child, and adultery. To these crimes, both have pleaded not guilty; however it will be up to the jury to decide if they are indeed guilty or not."

Jacquel looked at June with a frown on her face. The words _guilty or not_ swirled around them. In this sense, the trial had begun.

Vinson turned to the people on his right and said, "These are the 12 people we have selected to oversee this trial. They have all sworn to give out the verdict based on the facts and not public opinion, even though the public opinion about June Bates is not a very good one." Ron clamped a hand on Jacquel's shoulder and she frowned. No one in that plaec like June at all. Vinson continued, "The people who are overseeing this trial are Denise Rowland, Steven Hawk, Mary Pruitt, Jim Knutson, Jorge Camp, Trenton Barker, Robin Bautista, Andrew Leonard, Tabitha Russo, Selena Ogden, Mabel Hensley, and Mark Feldman. All of them have experienced the crimes that Miss Bates is accused of, and they will be using that in this courtroom."

Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "Who's _Regina_?"

"The Queen," Jacquel said before Hermione could respond. "It's a matter of the trial. In this case, the Queen's government is the prosecutor, and June is the defendant. The crime here is especially heinous, and can result in her getting the death penalty."

Ron gasped and Hermione nodded. Vinson said, "I now call my first witness, Dr. Meenat Parajah, who first treated the late Jacquel Romanov when she was brought in for throwing up blood."

As Dr. Parajah approached the stand, Hermione said, "Isn't that Meena's father?" Jacquel nodded. "You know he and Moody were trying to marry her off to Richard for several years now."

The barrister for the courtroom said, "Please describe to us the circumstances in which Miss Romanov was brought to your hospital."

Dr. Parajah said, "When Miss Romanov was brought here, she had already thrown up blood. I made the quick decision to perform the caesarion section, which yielded the children known as Carlsen and Carla Bates."

"And did you by any chance know June Bates?" asked the barrister.

"I don't know anyone else but Luciana Bates and her parents," said Dr. Parajah, "so to me, June was non-existent. It was a rather huge shock when I found out from my own daughter whose children they were and who Miss Romanov was carrying them for."

The defense questioned Dr. Parajah, who claimed that Luciana was told by her parents that June was a deformed woman with mental problems and wasn't worth knowing, and his opinion that June didn't deserve the children prompted him to call Child Protective Services and have the children removed.

The jury gasped as they took very careful notes of the doctor's testimony.

Several other doctors who treated Jacquel were called and they confirmed what Dr. Parajah had said regarding June. The jury scribbled in their notebooks and June glared at them all.

Several other witnesses were called, all to confirm that Jacquel had been deathly ill on the day she died or was having serious health problems. The people were astonished and the jury were taking notes faster than the court stenographer could keep up. But when the defense questioned the witnesses, no one cared to hear what June's lawyer had to say.

Solomon was next called, and he handed over his notebook to Judge Gorman, who then instructed the jury to study whatever they could from the notebook. The defense questioned him about his parentage. Richard was also called forward, where he spoke of Ginny Weasley's attack of his father and murder of the 18 people. The defense questioned him about his marriage to Meena. Meena too had been called forward to talk about her role in Jacquel's death, and the defense scolded her for marrying someone not of Indian descent, to which Moody stood up and told the guy to leave his daughter-in-law alone.

Will was next to be called, and she spoke of Jacquel's other children and how and why they were created. Everyone seemed to be quite amazed at Will's story. But when it came time for the defense to question her about being unmarried and pregnant, she walked off the stand. The jury smiled as they took notes, knowing what the verdict was going to be.

Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione knew that they were going to be questioned next, but the judge decided that everyone should take a 10-minute break so the jury could process what they had heard so far.

Ron said, "You know they'll come calling after us. What shall we do?"

Hermione said, "The truth will come out."

"Be careful," said Jacquel. "We can't have anyone knowing that I'm a vampire! Think of the panic that could happen! And we certainly ***DON'T*** want the Volturi getting involved!"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know," Jacquel said.

The court was back in session, with Mobley being called forward, and then being questioned by the defense about his gay lifestyle. People seemed to get impatient, and some called for the trial to be ended because the defense was trying to question everyone else's lives instead of answering the questions at hand.

Judge Gorman sternly said to the Bates defense team, "Kindly refrain from prying into the private lives of the prosecution witnesses and ask them the questions that are relevant to this case."

At long last, Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione were called to the stand; all three were star witnesses. Or rather, the bailiff said, "We call to the stand Miss Jacquelyn Claire Eudoxia Dumbledore, Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Miss Hermione Jean Granger." Gasps echoed throughout the courtroom as the children approached the stand. Ron and Hermione's parents were in the front row, and Jacquel didn't have any parents present.

The barrister said, "Miss Dumbledore, kindly tell us how and why this all happened."

Jacquel frowned at being addressed as "_Miss Dumbledore_", but she said, "It all began when June got married when I was just 9 years old. But her husband threw her out when two years passed and the doctor said she could never have children. I guess she never had what what women have that makes babies. He husband cheated behind her back and fathered two children, which was basically a crime in itself. He lied and bribed the jury and June was sent to jail for the rest of her life. But her boyfriend broke her out and they plotted revenge. I saw to it that she would get the child she always wanted."

"But why would you help her if she was a convicted criminal?" asked the juror named Robin Bautista.

"How would you feel if your husband branded you a criminal for not having children, even if you were permanently infertile?" Jacquel asked. "What would you have done in her shoes? Adoption wasn't an option, and June wasn't about to go through life childless; she begged me to be a surrogate mother. But had I known that I probably wasn't going to be seeing my 16th birthday, I would have suggested someone else."

"Did that mean you were going to die?" asked the juror named Jim Knutson.

"I wasn't going to die, _per se_," said Jacquel, "however, I will be leaving the events surrounding that moment to Ron and Hermione, who know more about it than I do."

Ron and Hermione were questioned, with Ron saying, "Jacquel never told us about any deal about surrogacy whatsoever. But when she started spewing blood, then Hermione and I got her out of the theater and straight to the hospital."

The juror named Trenton Barker then said, "So you never knew about the deal Miss Dumbledore made with June Bates?"

"Not until I told them myself," said Jacquel, "and that had been several days after the event happened. And that was also when I was handed Carlsen and Carla and being told they were mine. But I had my suspicions when people told me they looked more like Sean Michael Black and Jadis Kastianopolis than me or June and Elias."

The defense questioned her next, asking her, "You mean to tell me that Carlsen and Carla Bates are NOT the children of June Bates & Elias Thomson and that they belong to someone else?"

"If you were paying attention," said Jacquel, "You would have known that I paid a scientist working for Dr. Kliensten Holm to examine the DNA of said children and parents and found out that Carlsen and Carla are not the children of June and Elias. In fact, they are the children of Evolet Michaela Rowes, who happens to be the daughter of Sean and Jadis and her husband, Byron Garner. God help us all."

She nodded to Ron and Hermione and they all stood up. Jacquel said, "Before I go, please ask yourselves this very important question: _how far would you go to help a friend_?" They left and walked back to the Weasleys and Grangers. Arthur said, "Couldn't have said that better myself. How far did you go for her?"

"I went to Hell and back," said Jacquel. "I would do the same for almost anyone."

The audience fell into chatter as the kids took their seats and the jury went over their notes. It was now the defense's turn to present their case.

But Will knew she needed to end this now so she could resolve the next problem she had. She wrote a note to the judge saying, "_Don't let the parents speak. They will destroy everything if they do. Please close the case now_."

Luciana caught the note and made her way to the stand. Will nodded to her and Luciana said, "If I may please state something, I can prove to you that the marriage between June Bates and Waylon Bowers was genuine and he sought to divorce her since she couldn't get pregnant. But before we can get into that, Waylon lied and told a jury that June had deliberately sterilized herself when it had been her parents who had done that all along." She noted the shocked look on her parents's faces as she continued, "He paid the jury to convict her and send her to jail for life, which is very much legal in Mobleyshire. So, it wasn't adultery because any marriage is dissolved once the guilty person goes to prison for their crime."

"That's enough, dear," cried Mr. Bates. "We can't shame June more than she has."

Will said, "And why did you deprive your daughter of her only chance at motherhood? You do know that Luci has a daughter, but why not June?"

"She's disabled," said Mrs Bates. "You know the laws of Mobleyshire; no one with a disability is allowed to marry or to have children. Those who do are executed and their children are placed in an orphan boarding school. But there were those who broke our laws and we must go back to the way our city has always functioned before that happened."

"And that's why you weren't allowed to speak," said Will. "I knew you would defend June's actions, however heinous they were. But now, your family shall fall apart and you will be punished according to the city's laws."

There was a collective gasp as Luciana left the stand and rejoined the Knights.

The jury went to another room to deliberate, and the spectators brought food and drink and spoke about what they had just heard. Jacquel gasped, knowing what would happen next. It was now 5:30 P.M., and she had been in the courtroom all day. She hoped that after it all ended, she could go on with her life.

At 6:00 P.M., the jury had returned. They had all voted and found June guilty of all her crimes, and Elias was guilty of a lesser charge of aiding an escaped criminal. Jacquel started hyperventilating, vampire though she was. Within 15 minutes, the lives of the Bates family were changed forever when the jury sentenced June to death and Elias to life in prison without parole. June wept as she was taken away.

After the courtroom emptied, Luci said, "I had to do it. Even if it would hurt June, I had to tell the truth."

"Of course," said Will. "Life won't be pleasant for your parents, as they could receive life-long house-arrest for their part in the crimes. But you and your daughter are still Knights."

"I hope so," said Luciana.

The news of the day-long trial broke out in London, and many people were shocked to find out that it had gone quickly. Some felt that justice had been served and hoped that Carlsen and Carla would not remember this dark time in their lives.

Luciana said, "The babies must go to Evolet immediately, and I must leave with Italia in the morning. It's important that we don't see each other." She took her daughter and left.

Jacquel sat with the babies, looking at them sadly. They would have their grandmother and parents, but their grandfather was dead thanks to Dumbledore. She smiled grimly as she watched Evolet and Byron smile and cuddle with their children. She knew they would have a better life than she did.

Ron came to her and said, "We gotta go home now; we cannot linger."

Jacquel said, "Yes, we must. But why do others live happy lives and I can't?"

"But you have me now, for better or worse. And now that you're vampire, I don't think you'll be worrying about anything for as long as you shall live," said Ron.

"But still, I can't help but wonder if I condemned a woman to her death," said Jacquel.

She proved to be right, because on that smae day, June Bates was executed by hanging in the Mobleyshire town square, as were her parents. Elias, however, was placed in a maximun secutiry prison and was ordered never to leave as long as he lived.

When Jacquel returned to her house, she was greeted happily by Henry, Shara, Seth, and baby Heath. As she hugged the tiny children, she had a strange feeling that she was starting over. Not as a witch, but as a vampire. And she was going to be dead before she would ever let them ever experience life as an orphan.

Ron frowned as he stared at Percy. The two of them had never gotten along before, and now they were vampires. "Percy?" he asked.

"What now, Ronald?" Percy snapped. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

"No," said Ron. "That part of your life, working in the Ministry of Magic? That's over now. It ended when you got bitten by that vampire."

Percy frowned. "Scrimgeour expects me to hand in that report, vampire or no," he said. "And he is very peculiarly interested in that trial."

"Indeed," Ron said as he walked away. "Like it or not, we now have to live together. For better or not."

Jacquel nodded as soon as she saw him. So did Hermione. They all wondered about Harry and how things would have been different if he were still here. They would have been still at Hogwarts and none of this would have ever happened.

But fate dealt them all a very hard hand and took away most of their rights to be mortals. Jacquel frowned as she stared out of the window and contemplated facing her future. A future that would reconnect her with a family she once knew and a family she never knew that she had...

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale called _Left Behind_. In the next chapter, time will pass and Jacquel's miniature coven will deal with their new status. The chapter will end when they get word of Harry's arrival in London.

Notes:

(1) The trial took all day, since most of the witnesses were either Jacquel and the Knights. I know nothing about the British justice system, so I apologize if I screwed anything up.

(2) The Bates family (apart from Luciana) broke several laws in Mobleyshire. Luciana and her daughter were deported back to Canada (where Luci was born) and the rest of the family was to be jailed for life several years before the incident involving Jacquel happened.

(3) Jacquel's dark hair turned back to its natural golden-brown color upon the death of June Bates.

(4) The Weasley family knew nothing about Ron and Percy being attacked by vampires; Jacquel and Hermione vowed never to mention the incident to anyone.

(5) Jacquel's other children had been returned to her, and she was upset to discover that their nannies had been arrested for kidnapping.

(6) Oddly enough, Evolet was the secret child of Sean and Jadis, an act that upset Sean greatly because Jadis betrayed him and he realized he was gay.

(7) You may think Luciana had purposefully betrayed her sister, but then again, she was a Knight and the Knights pledged to uphold the laws and hold anyone accountable if the laws are broken. And that included June.

(8) The laws of Mobleyshire were written upon the city's founding in the year 1510.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	14. An Uncertain Future is on the Horizon

Here is the final chapter of "_Left Behind_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death, leaving behind all his friends. And with his "_death_", things in both the wizarding and muggle worlds are about to be changed forever…

And in this chapter, time passes and Harry is spotted in London. What happens next will blow you away...

* * *

Chapter 13 of _Left Behind_

(Jacquel's POV)

_October_

_-------_

_November_

_--------_

_December_

_-------_

_January_

_-------_

_February_

_-------_

_March_

_------_

_April_

_------_

_May_

_-------_

It has now been nearly a year since Harry's death and things had just gotten even more complicated for me, Ron, and Percy. Not only were we vampires, btu Ron and I were at the RewHart Vampire Academy while Percy continued to work at the Ministry of Magic.

Speaking of which, Scrimgeour's policies were very unpopular with many wizards and seeing as he knew Dumbledore in a favorable light, they wanted him out of offcie.

Hermione went to Australia with her parents as part of some missionary work with her church. She wanted to stay with us and her parents were ok with it, but in the end, I persuaded her to go with them and spend as much time as she could with them, because I had no parents and I rather she was with hers; she would never know the pain I endured being an orphan.

Hogwarts remained closed for the term and most of the students and teachers were at different schools, but the Wizengamot voted to re-open the school for the next term, but Ron and I would not get to go.

And as for the Knights, they continued to clean up the city and help rebuild Mobleyshire, which was severely decimated and very much underpopulated due to the arrests and executions of thousands of people. Many other people were brought to Mobleyshire from some of the poorest countries in the world in the hopes that they could settle down and began new lives and restore the city's good reputation to what it had once been before 1980, when the trouble began.

Willamaerha, however, gave birth to NINE children, if that is to be believed. And if I may recall, the names of all the children were Michael, Robert, Hayley, Catriona, William, Sierra, Irene, Sean, and Virginia. Professor McGonagall was surprised to see that she had become the grandmother of 10 children in less than a year, 11 if you include her daughter Amber's soon-to-be-born baby.

Speaking of children, all of mine have recovered from the rather traumatic events of the past year and with the arrival of twins Bianca and Tallulah, the house where I'm living now is pretty much crowded. Between the servants, Percy, Ron, the children, and myself, #50 Fleet Street is a crowded place. I somehow wonder if that had been what my mother had wanted when I was born.

Also, Carlsen and Carla did not remember the events that took place following their birth; they were content just being little babies and living with their parents, Byron and Evolet, who have decided to expand their family with the news that a third baby would soon arrive.

With the births of many children, the city of Mobleyshire being cleaned up and restored to its normal state, and my life somehow returning to normal, you can say that being left behind wasn't so bad at all. In fact, it was also a time when I had to find myself and my identity when I wasn't with Harry.

Speaking of him, it was easy to see why he wasn't too keen on playing the hero. He just wanted to be normal. His whole life, he had been treated differently, by his "relatives", by Dumbledore, by the general population of Wizarding England. Harry never wanted to be the hero.

That came up one day as I was on my way home from school. Ron and I had been thinking of all our other friends and what happened to them since Hogwarts had shut down due to Dumbledore's heinous acts against my family. Ron said, "Do you think anyone would care now that we're not really wizards?"

"About what?" I cried out.

"We're vampires," said Ron, "and that's kind of a bad thing because vampires and wizards never really got along at all. You ever recall when Professor Binns taught us about the wizard-vampire wars of the 1790's?"

"Of course," I said. "I was among those who paid attention. But you had to fall asleep during class, didn't you?"

"The class was boring," cried Ron. "I can't see how you were able to enjoy it."

"Unlike you," I said, "I know when to appreciate what past generations have done for us today."

"I wonder what future generations would say of us," Ron said after a while.

"They would say that we were among those whose bravery destroyed the darkest wizard the world has ever seen," I said. "But that would mean we did that just because we were Harry's friends and not because we wanted to help save the world. I mean, if you think about it, I should have gone to the dark side and destroyed the wizarding world since most people living in it didn't think too well about my mother's family."

"I don't blame you," said Ron. "In fact, I'm very much tired of being referred as a "blood-traitor". Whatever did my family do to deserve that, anyway?"

"Well, let's just say it was kind of good we became vampires and stuff like that because now we have a chance to start over," I said. "And I can only hope that everyone else is doing the same thing, which is starting over."

I had said that for myself because I needed a clean break. Not as a Romanov or even a Dumbledore. I changed my last name to Ulrich some months ago, after learning that that name was in my family line though it was German in origin. Also, I had begun the process in trying to locate anyone who happened to be related to me from the Romanov family, without much success.

Within a few weeks, something did happen that would change our lives forever and send me on a path that would eventually take me to my intended destiny...

*******

It was now May 27, 1997 when Ron and I were sitting outside the school grounds. We were among the few students who dared to sit outside, since none of the other students were brave enough to do so, due to fears that they could been seen by humans, or they would melt in the sun (even though that hasn't ever been proven that vampires do melt in the sun at all).

Ron was playing chess with a fellow student named Roger Wordshade and I stood there watching them and eating Oreos. I was very happy to have made that magical bracelet, seeing that I would seriously die if I ever had to give up my favorite treat.

Most of the other students liked my bracelet and I made a whole bunch to give to everyone, even though the teachers and headmaster forbade jewelry. But they couldn't make me stop wearing my jewelry at all.

Anyway, I was watching Ron and Roger play chess and then suddenly, I saw a group of vampires walking towards me. I knew it was them. James, Laurent, and Victoria. They had decided to return to bother me once again.

"What are you guys doing here?" I snapped. "Haven't you already troubled me enough?"

"Not nearly enough," James sneered as he stared at me. "I have a little something for you."

"Like what?" I snapped. "First you betrayed Desmond to his enemy so that you can get your revenge or something like that without me finding out why I'm here and then one of my friends and his brother are now vampires! I hope you're happy with yourself!" I prepared to fry the vampires.

Just then, Laurent said, "Wait! I have something I need to show you!"

"What now?" I snapped.

"Someone who should have already been here, but he has ran off and left you behind," Victoria smiled.

"I don't believe you," I snapped. "Harry's dead. There's no way in hell he would ever return!" I saw Ron and Roger walking right behind me. "He threw himself behind the veil and died a year ago!" I continued. "He's never coming back, no matter what you say!"

"I would be careful about that," said Laurent as he brought a young man to his side. He had dark reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. This couldn't be him, I thought to myself. The Harry Potter I remembered had black hair and green eyes, and he had a scar on his head and wore glasses. But this was not Harry Potter at all, not from what I remember.

But then he said something that would indeed shatter everything I had come to believe over the past few months.

"_Hello, Jacquel_."

"Harry?"

-*_This story is now done_.*-

* * *

And so ends this tale called _Left Behind_. We now return to the story _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ and see what happened when Jacquel and Ron reunited with Harry and Jacquel sees the Cullens for the first time in 10 years.

Notes:

1. Richard and Meena will get an unexpected surprise in "_Don't Hold Back_", which is the sequel to "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_".

2. Jacquel will reunite baby Carlisle with Harry.

3. Percy placed Jacquel and Ron in RewHart because he knew they could never return to Hogwarts.

4. The wizard-vampire wars in the 1790's had killed many wizards and vampires and the Volturi had to intervene. The wizarding laws state that no wizard was to ever consort with a vampire.

5. Ulrich had been the original name of Peter III, Czar of Russia and grandson of Peter the Great.

6. Hermione won't be in the sequel to SWTWC, but she will be in the third story (if there is one!).

7. Will's family situation hasn't ended with the births of her children; in fact, she'll be addressing certain issues in DHB.

8. Hogwarts will re-open in DHB, but Jacquel and Ron will refuse to attend.

9. Mobleyshire will be the epicenter of the next story, in which a great and terrible battle will take place.

10. Jacquel will discover several harsh truths about her family in DHB.

Anyway, review and subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another story!


End file.
